Not All Scars Heal
by Anim3Addict
Summary: Fairy tail AU. Lucy is starting school at Fairy tail high, but in order to enjoy the year, she has to let go of the torture she went through. But that's easier said than done. She meets Natsu and his friends. Maybe they're the key to her letting go...maybe... but only if she lets them in... This story is more so about Lucy's psychological issues than Nalu. Hope you enjoy. Lemon
1. New beginnings

**OK guys this is my first fan fiction story and i would really appreciate any feedback you have. But for now sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy had been dreading today, her first day at Fairy Tail High. Lucy Heartfilia had never been sent to an actual school before. She'd always been home schooled by her father, Jude Heartfilia's army of tutors. She had always hated those lessons but had grown used to them. Starting her junior year in an actual high school would be a whole new game, one she had no idea how to play.

Lucy let out a sigh as she got out of bed and got into the shower to start getting ready. Lucy lived in a small apartment in Magnolia, home of Fairy Tail High. Although she came from a wealthy family, Lucy had run away from home a few years after her mother had died. She'd lost her mother when she was 7 years old. That was also when she'd started to lose her father as well. She'd been working tirelessly over the summer to pay for her apartment and her school books.

Her family used to be incredibly close, but when Layla, her mother had died, her father had become distant. He was always working and never had time for his daughter. During the Spring break of her sophomore year Lucy had tried to convince her father to go to Miami as a family. "We're no longer a family," was all he had said in response.

When Lucy wouldn't drop the matter, Jude had slapped her across the face. Lucy instinctively put her hand to her face. The slapped hadn't hurt all that much, it was the shock that caused her to move her hand. She looked her father in the eyes, his hatred reflecting her own, and said, "You're right, we haven't been a family in almost 8 years". She started to walk out of her father's study. When she was nearly at the door she turned around and said, "You're a failure of a father, I hope you know that!" and walked out.

She hadn't known at the time but that last statement started a chain of mental and physical abuse Lucy went through for the few months before she was done with her sophomore year. She was covered head to toe in scars, most she could cover with clothes because her father didn't want the world to know what happened in his house. He went from being an absent father to an abusive one and Lucy wasn't sure which was worse. Lucy had left in the middle of the night on the 30th of June after being told by her own father that her mother had never loved her.

Lucy winced at the memory as she ran a finger of the scar on her stomach and got out of the shower. Most of her scars had healed but she still had plenty of psychological scars. Lucy put on a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt as it was still quite warm outside. She also wore her favorite trainers. She stepped out of her apartment and started the 20 minute walk to her new school.

When she got to the high school, she was greeted by a really nice lady at the front office.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia." She said with her brightest smile. "I'm new here, do you happen to know where I'm meant to go?"

"Oh, you're Lucy. Welcome to Fairy Tail High," she said with an equally bright smile. "I have your schedule here, a map of the school, your locker number and combination," she said handing everything to Lucy. "Erza Scarlet is meant to give you a tour of the school. Could you excuse me while I call her?" she asked. Lucy shook her head and the lady went to the intercom. A few seconds later, Lucy heard, "Would Erza Scarlet please report to the front office now?" The request was echoing throughout the whole school.

After a few minutes, a beautiful girl about Lucy's age was walking towards her. She had the most beautiful scarlet hair and beautiful brown eyes. Lucy couldn't help but admire her.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Erza. You must be Lucy. Welcome to Fairy Tail," she smiled like an angel.

"Yep, I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you." Lucy said in reply

"Well I'm a senior and I'm going to be giving you your tour of the school"

"Thanks, Erza" And they started the tour.

Twenty minutes later, Lucy and Erza were in front of the cafeteria. They had been to every classroom she needed to know and her locker. "This is the cafeteria. You have to be here at one for lunch. Now you've seen the whole school" Erza said.

"It's a really big school, I'm probably going to get lost a few times."

Erza laughed at her comment, "Happens to the best of us. What homeroom are you in?" She asked

After looking at the schedule she was still holding Lucy said, "Room 27."

Erza was beaming. She said, "That's my favorite junior class. It's full of all my best friends. Let's go! I'm always looking for a reason to go see them!" she was saying excitedly.

"What about the teacher?"

"Oh it's fine, they have a free every first class. It's the perfect opportunity to meet everyone." And just like they were in front of Room 27. Erza looked like she was ready to burst from excitement. _She must really love them_ Lucy thought.

Suddenly Erza Burst through the door. "Hey guys!" she practically screamed.

"Erza!" The whole class screamed in response.

"This is Lucy," she said looking at me, and Lucy waved. There was a chorus of his and heys.

Soon Erza and Lucy were walking up to a group of about 10 people. "Guys, this is Lucy." I smiled at all of them not really paying attention. They replied with a chorused 'hi'. Then Erza started the introductions.

"This is Gray," she said pointing at the raven haired boy who, for reasons unknown was shirtless. "Gray you're clothes!" Erza yelled and the whole group laughed. "This is Lisanna" she said pointing at a girl with the most beautiful white hair who waved with a huge smile on her face. "This is Levy" she said pointing at the petite bluenette who was absorbed in her book. "This is Juvia" she said pointing at the other, taller bluenette who had been looking at Gray. "She's Gray's girlfriend" she added laughing to herself.

"Shut up Erza!" The two said together.

"Anyway, this is Cana." She said pointing at a brunette. "This is Loke" she said looking at the orange headed boy. "And this is Natsu" she said looking at a pinkette who was wearing a white scarf with scales. "And that's the introductions done. Cana, Levy, I expect you two to take great care of her" she said as her facial features turned deadly.

"Yes, ma'am" the two said in unison.

"Okay I have to get back to class but you're in great hands Lucy." She winked and walked out.

Once Erza was gone, the group turned on Lucy. "Tell us about yourself Lucy," Cana said, and Levy nodded her head.

"Well I turned 15 this summer. I'm and only child. I live alone in an apartment twenty minutes away from school. My mum died when I was 7 -"

"What about your dad?" Levy asked.

Lucy hesitated, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to destroy possible friendships by making them think she was emotional and broken but she also didn't want to lie. She decided she would give them a version of the truth, "My dad sent me here to teach me some responsibility since I've never really been away from home."

"Ok..." was all Cana said. "Do you want to sit with us at Lunch?"

"Y-" Lucy was about to say yes but was interrupted by Natsu.

"She can sit with us at Lunch if she answers my question."

"oh OK" she said, nervous.

Not even hesitating, Natsu asked, "Why did you lie about your father?"

Everyone turned to look at Lucy.

* * *

 **Well that was the first chapter. Please review. Thanks! Also if you have any ideas for future chapters, PM me. Thanks for reading :D**


	2. Friends you never expect

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. I only own this story. So enjoy this chapter and review please. Also if you have any ideas for a future chapter, lemme know.**

* * *

"Why did you lie about your father?" Natsu asked.

Everyone turned to look at Lucy.

"Uh…." She was caught completely off guard. "What do you mean? I didn't lie."

"Yes, you did," he continued, "You took way too long to answer the question. You're obviously trying to hide something."

Lucy was in complete shock. Her mouth hung open. Then she closed her mouth, anger coursing through her veins "You're right, I do have something to hide," she said on the verge of tears, "It's something very personal that I'm not ready to share with a bunch of people I just met." Lucy started to walk out of the classroom.

"Way to go, Natsu," she heard a bunch of them saying.

"Go after her you piece of shit," she heard Cana yell at him. Lucy was already half way to the bathroom by then.

Lucy was about to walk into the bathroom but she felt a hand grab her wrist. She flinched at the contact. She hated, or more accurately was afraid of, any kind of physical contact after what her father had put her through. She yanked her hand away and looked back to see Natsu. "What!?" she asked, rage filling her eyes.

He looked her, his eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry, Lucy," was all he said. A few moments later he added, "I just really hate it when people lie to me."

"It's OK, Natsu, but what the hell did I do to you?" she asked.

They started walking back towards the classroom. "You never did anything to me. I just hate being lied to," he said. "It started when my dad…" he started, but seemed to reconsider. Lucy wasn't about to pry seeing as she had her own fair share of secrets, but she was curious.

"Alright Natsu, I'm not about to pry when I have my own secrets," she said.

They walked back into the classroom and the group looked up as they approached. "So, did Flame Brain apologize to you yet Lucy?" She was about to answer when Natsu stepped in.

"Of course I apologized to her," he said putting his arm around Lucy's shoulder. She flinched away from his touch and Natsu looked at her, hurt, but he continued like it never happened. "And who you calling Flame Brain, Ice-Princess?"

"Here we go again," Loke said, rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean? Does this happen often?" Lucy asked turning to Loke and the whole group groaned.

"It happens about every five minutes," Levy said, looking up from her book and rolling her eyes. "And I am not exaggerating," she said in a huff.

Lucy looked up and noticed Natsu and Gray were rolling on the floor and throwing punches and cursing at each other. Looking around at the group, and noticed everyone rolling their eyes, groaning or banging their heads on the table. Lucy laughed and everyone looked up at her.

"You have a nice laugh," Natsu commented, getting off Gray and smiling at her.

Lucy blushed and thanked him. She suddenly remembered something. "Wait, so am I sitting with you guys at lunch or not?" she asked and looked at Natsu. Everyone else did too and he was suddenly blushing and scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes you're definitely sitting with us, Luce," he said.

"Aw that's such a cute nickname Natsu," Lisanna said. "Luce," she said trying it out, "I like it!"

"Oi! What are you doing? You can't use that nickname!" Natsu complained.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because…because I came up with it!" Natsu retorted.

"Fine, fine," Lisanna said raising her arms in a surrender. She turned around and winked at Lucy like they shared a hidden secret.

Then the bell rang so Lucy didn't have time to consider it.

"Hey, Luce, what class do you have next?" Lucy turned to see the pinkette.

"Um…" she said looking for her schedule. "AP Science."

"Great that's my class. I'll walk with you."

Lucy tilted her head slightly the way she always did when she was thinking. "I didn't exactly think you would be in an AP class."

"Why is that?" he said, mimicking her gesture.

"I don't know. You just don't look like an Advanced Placement type of person to me." And with that they started walking to their next class.

* * *

Time skip…

At one o'clock, Lucy walked with Cana and Gray to the cafeteria. They had been talking about the class the three just had together when she noticed her classmates sitting with Erza and a few other people she didn't know. The other girl had white hair and looked a lot like Lisanna, only older. One of the guys had white hair. He must have been Lisanna's brother. The hair seemed to be a family trait. The other guy had long black hair and a lot of piercings. He had his arm around the petite bluenette from her class, who was absorbed in her book. The last boy had blue hair and a red scar across one of his eyes. He had his arm around Erza and was deep in conversation with her.

Erza looked up and noticed Lucy. "Hey, Lucy!" she said waving them over. Lucy, Gray and Cana walked over to the table. Lucy sat beside Natsu and Cana sat beside her. "This is Mira and Elfman," she said pointing at the white haired twins. "They're Lisanna's siblings. And this is Levy's boyfriend, Gajeel," she said pointing to the guy with black hair and an arm over Levy. "And this is my boyfriend, Jellal," she said about the bluenette sitting beside her. "And now you've met everyone!" She said beaming.

"Hi!" was all Lucy said.

"What's up with you and Flame Brain?" Gajeel asked her

"What do you mean?" she replied with a slight blush on her cheeks. "There's nothing going on between us."

"Yes there is!" Lisanna chimed in, obviously enjoying the subject of conversation. "For starters, there was him putting his arm around you before Natsu and Gray started their fight this morning. Then there was his new nickname for you, which by the way, no one else is allowed to use."

Mira continued for her sister, beaming, "And then just now, you walked in with Gray and Cana, but you sat down beside Natsu."

Lucy could already tell how much these two would torture her on this subject. She groaned inwardly.

Gajeel was snickering but the rest of the group were staring at the two. Then after a few moments, Erza blew her top. Then she stood up from her place on the bench and slammed her hands on the table "Natsu, I swear to god, if in any way you have defiled this girl, I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!" she screamed.

Lucy's face was red but not nearly as red as Natsu's. "Erza calm the hell down. We literally just met a few hours ago. I have in no way defiled Lucy." He screamed back at her.

"Did you just yell at me?" Erza asked, a black, deadly aura surrounding her.

"N-no ma'am," he stuttered.

The entire table was deathly silent. Lucy couldn't stand the silence so she decided to say something.

"Erza before you kill him, nothing has happened between us. We have a few classes together so we got talking and found out we have a lot in common. So, yes I sat beside him when I walked in here. Putting his arm around me this morning frankly was quite uncomfortable for me because I cannot stand physical contact after… Never mind" she said and looked down.

Natsu looked at Lucy, a worried look on his face. "Damn it, you guys made Lucy upset," he said still looking down at Lucy.

After hearing that, Lucy nearly broke, she got up and left the cafeteria. "Damn it," Cana whispered under her breath and went after her.

Lucy was in the bathroom by the cafeteria, crying her eyes out. "Lucy, you OK?" Cana asked walking slowly up to Lucy.

"No I'm not, I'm in a new school with people I barely know, I ran away from home, I can barely manage to pay rent for my apartment-" Lucy was saying

"Wait, you ran away from home?! Why didn't you say anything, to any of us?" Cana asked, frantic.

"Because I didn't want all of you to think I was damaged goods. That's why when Levy asked about my dad I hesitated."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No! Yes! I don't know!" Lucy said, her eyes glued to the ground.

"Lucy, look at me." When Lucy didn't she yelled, "Look at me!" and Lucy looked at her. "I'm not going to force you to say anything. Everyone is entitled to their secrets, but if you ever need someone to talk to, come find me."

Lucy looked into Cana's eyes. Her own eyes red and puffy. "But I want you to talk to me, OK?"

And Lucy told her everything.

* * *

 **OK this is the second chapter. The third one should be out tomorrow, or later today depending on how much i get done. I hope you enjoyed this. Please R and R. Also leave ideas. xx**


	3. Confessions

**So it looks like i was able to get chapter 3 done today (yay!). I actual feel like the chapters are too long. What do you think? Leave a review. And PM me your ideas, or how you think i can get better at writing**

 **DISCLAIMER : I don't own fairy tail, or any of the character!**

* * *

And Lucy told her everything. She told her about her mother dieing, about her dad pulling away and diving into his work, her trying to pull him out and be a family. She told Cana about how she couldn't take it anymore and tried to talk to him. She told her about her dad slapping her for trying to be a family again. She told her how he'd hit her every night when he was done at work. She told her how he left scars and how he raped and tortured her for doing anything wrong, how he went from an absentee father to an abusive one. And then she told Cana how on her last day at home her father finally broke her told her her mother never loved her.

"That was also the night I ran away from home. That's my story. That's why I'm so damaged." When Cana didn't say anything, Lucy got worried. "Cana…Say something!"

Cana tackled her in a hug. "Lucy, I am so sorry. How could you keep that in for so many months? How could you not tell any of us?"

Lucy started crying again, and Cana joined her. They sat together on the bathroom floor just crying until Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She abruptly got up, ignoring the look from Cana, walked over to one of the mirrors and fixed herself up. She re-did her mascara and used her concealer to try to fix the puffs under her eyes. "Cana, let's go," she said walked over to her and pulled her up. She helped her fix her make-up as well.

"How can you be so calm after telling me all that?"

"I'm used to it," was all she said in reply and left the bathroom, leaving Cana to run after her.

They walked back to the cafeteria and their friends around the table were completely silent as Lucy sat back down with Natsu and looked to the ground.

Erza was the first to speak, "Are you OK, Lucy? I'm sorry about what I said."

"It's not what you guys said, really. It's just... personal."

Gray whispered something in audible to Cana but all she did was shake her head, her brown locks scattering around.

The bell rang and the group separated. Lucy stayed in her seat for a few more minutes before getting up and going to her Maths class. She walked out of the cafeteria and was shocked to see Natsu standing, waiting for her.

"Maths?" he asked. When she nodded he started walking towards her Math class. "Luce, can I ask you something?"

"What do you wanna know?"

"If I tell you something about my past will you tell me something about yours?"

"I don't think I can tell you what it is you want to know, Natsu."

They walked into the classroom and dropped the subject. Lucy walked to the back of the class and took a seat at the corner. She noticed a head of pink hair sitting beside her and groaned inwardly.

"Natsu I really don't want to talk about this."

"How about I talk and you listen?"

She nodded and Natsu started to talk. "Remember how I kinda snapped when you didn't tell us about your father? Well there's a reason I hate lies so much. Well...it's cuz of my dad.

"When I was seven, one day my dad told me he was going to work for a few days. He told me he'd be back by the end of the week.

"At the end of the week, I waited for him at the door the entire day. He didn't come. Not that day, or the next, or even the next week. He never came back. For years I lived with my older brother Zeref, my little sister Wendy and my mum Grandine. My mum kinda just-"

And just then their teacher walked in. "Settle down everyone, class is starting. For those of you who don't already know, I'm Mr. Dreyar. You can call me Laxus. I don't really care. Class is starting so stop talking," he said looking directly at Natsu and Lucy.

When Natsu and Lucy tried to continue whispering and got caught, they started passing notes. **(The notes will be written in italics i.e.,** _like this._ **)**

Natsu: _Anyway, my mum kinda drifted away from all of us. Zeref kept to himself after that. And I was left alone to take care of Wendy, even though i was just as broken as she was. I couldn't just leave her alone, she was only five at the time. After a few years, things started to get back to normal, with the exception of my father. We just started to live like he'd never existed. Zeref went off to college and now Wendy is a freshman._

Lucy: _Natsu I am so sorry. Now I feel bad for acting like a spoilt brat and running away._

Natsu: _I didn't mean to make you feel bad, Luce, I just wanted you to know that I trust you-or i wouldn't have told you this-and that you can trust me._

Lucy: _Natsu, I understand that. It's just that this is a very sore subject for me. Thank you for telling me. I promise that when I feel better I will tell you. But the wounds are still fresh, in more ways than one._

Lucy handed Natsu the note and the bell rang. "Class dismissed," Laxus said.

As they walked out of the classroom and Natsu whispered to her, "Do you want to hang out after school today? The whole group's going to the cinema. Wanna come?"

"Uh- ye, sure." Then she realized something, "Are you sure everyone's gonna be okay with that? I mean, I haven't exactly been interactive... or particular nice."

"No, I'm sure they'll be fine with it. If they're not, we can just go do our own thing." Lucy blushed at what that could possibly imply.

"What's wrong with your face?" Then he seemed to realize what he'd said. "Oh um Luce, I didn't mean anything like that. I just, I just meant-"

"Natsu it's OK. I know what you meant. Its fine…I would love to hang out with you guys. But only if Erza is OK. I don't want to risk making her angry again." She giggled slightly, remembering what happened at Lunch.

"That's probably the smartest thing anyone could say. You definitely do not want to make Erza mad…Again. Especially not twice in one day," he said and shivered.

Lucy laughed then said, "OK, I have to get to AP English. Where is everyone meeting up?"

"At the front of the school."

"OK, Natsu. Talk later." She said and walked away.

Lucy didn't see it, but Natsu watched her walk away, smiling to himself. He watched her until she was little more than a speck in the distance. And then he turned and walked to his own class.

* * *

Time skip…End of the day

The group had been talking and laughing in front of the school as Lucy walked up to them. She smiled to herself as she realized Natsu had made them wait for her.

Mira was the first person to notice her, "Hey, Lucy," she said and smiled, waving her over.

She walked over to them and Erza yelled, "OK! Cinema, let's go!" The whole group got into everyone's cars. Lucy not really knowing where to go stood behind.

"Lucy!" she heard the raven haired boy say, "Get over here. You can ride with me."

"Thanks, Gray!" she said and got into the car. She noticed Juvia in the passage seat, but other than the three of them, there was no one in the car. The Natsu opened the door and wiggled into the seat next to her. "What are you doing, Flame Brain? Where's your car?"

"If you must know, it's in the shop Ice Princess."

"I don't want a fight in the car so Natsu, don't provoke Gray," Juvia said before a fight could break out.

"But Gray was the one who called Natsu Flame Brain," Lucy said. "How is _Natsu_ provoking _him_?" They all turned to look at her, Natsu smiling and scratching the back of his neck, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"It's what Juvia does," he said answering her question, since the others didn't. "They're dating so Juvia is incredibly protective of him."

"We're not dating!" they said at the same time, making Lucy laugh.

Then Gray started the car, noticing that everyone had started to leave. Looking at them through the mirror he asked, "So what's going on with you two," he asked.

Before Natsu could say anything to make her flustered, Lucy said, "We're friends, what's it to ya?" And Natsu laughed and that. Then Lucy added, "So what exactly is the deal with you two? First Erza, then Natsu. What exactly are you?" she said looking between the two

Then Natsu answered because the question just hung in the air. "So basically, Juvia is in love with Gray, but Gray, being too much of a pussy, doesn't know if he loves her too. That or he just doesn't want to admit it."

Lucy looked at everyone in the car, completely shocked.

"Shut up, Dragneel," Juvia said.

Still in shock, all Lucy said was, "Wow!"

She stayed quiet, processing what she just heard. Then said, "Gray, do you like Juvia?" At that, the car swerved slightly and Juvia screamed. Gray turned the steering wheel and righted the car again. Then Lucy said, "Maybe we should continue this when we're not in a moving car? Also you can stop screaming Juvia," she said as the bluenette was still screaming.

A few minutes later, they were at the cinema, with Juvia and Gray acting rather awkwardly, and Natsu and Lucy pissing themselves laughing about what happened in the car.

They joined the rest of the group, went into the cinema and watched the new Deadpool movie.

* * *

 **I hate that i still haven't seen Deadpool 2 myself but whatever... Any who, hope you enjoyed! R and R. PM! Also let me know if you think the chapters are too short.**

 **The next chapter should be out tomorrow. BYE!**


	4. Mischief

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. I do however, own this story so enjoy reading and review. ;D**

 **So I decided I would start making every story at least 2000 words cuz I think they've been too short. Now enjoy the story. : 3**

 **One more thing i just remembered; Laxus is going to be part of the friend group...not a teacher. So lets pretend that i wrote that Lucy's Math teacher is Mr. Clive and that Erza introduced Lucy to Laxus as Mira's Boyfriend in the first chapter. Tnx!**

* * *

 _Lucy was surrounded by complete darkness. She didn't know how she got there or what was going on, but she knew she was supposed to be scared…and she was._

 _She tried to raise her wrist to wipe the tears that had started to crawl down her cheeks only to find them restrained over her head. Her legs were shackled to the wall as well. Then all at once, all the lights came on and she found her father standing a few inches away from her._

" _D-d-dad? What are you doing? What's going on?" she asked, completely petrified._

" _You said I'm never around so…I decided we would do this every night."_

" _A-and what exactly is…this?" she asked, tears running down her eyes._

" _Remember that slap you got this morning? Well that's going to become a regular occurrence…except much more painful."_

At that, Lucy woke up, panting, sweat sticking her clothes to her body. She turned on her side and looked at her bedside clock; 5:00. She knew she wouldn't get to sleep so she got up to get ready for school. She spent nearly an hour in the shower trying to wash away the filth of the dream she'd had.

Then she broke down and cried…cried at the fact that this was her life; running from home, hiding from her father, always afraid. By the time Lucy was ready it was about 7am so she decided to go to the park on the way to Fairy Tail. She spent the next forty-five minute walking around the park, thinking about how her mother's passing started to crack her heart, and how her father's torture tactics completely shattered it.

At about 7:45, Lucy left the park and walked the rest of the way to school. She got there a bit early and noticed only a few cars in the parking lot. She didn't recognize most of the cars, but then she saw one she did recognize; it was raven, just like its' owners hair.

After seeing his car, Lucy was curious as to what Gray was doing in school so early. She walked to their homeroom and heard soft moaning. She opened the door as quietly as she could. She saw Gray crushing his mouth against some girl whose back was against the wall. Then Lucy realized who the girl was. _OMG, Juvia!_ She thought. She couldn't believe the two of them were actually together. _But why keep it a secret?_ She wondered.

Soon she heard a few footsteps moving around the hall. Gray and Juvia must have heard it too because they pull apart and moved to other sides of the room, both of them a bit flustered after what happened, their lips swollen.

Lucy stepped back out into the hall. She noticed a head of white hair and instantly had an idea. She ran up to Lisanna and told her what she'd seen. "Damn it! I wanted to be the first to catch them. I always had a sneaking suspicion that those two were hooking up in secret."

"OK, I have an idea. What if we try to get those two to open up about their relationship? I mean everyone already teases the two of them about being together, why not just tell the truth."

"We'll see what we can do," she replied with a devilish smirk.

They walked into the classroom and giggled as the two awkwardly blushed. The class started to pile in and Lucy went to talk to Levy.

"Levy-chan!"

"Hey, Lu-chan! What's up?"

She answered, "I wanted to ask you about the AP English homework. I didn't really understand what we were meant to do."

So they talked about their work until a certain pink hair male walked into the classroom. "Hey Luce!"

"What's up Natsu? I'm kinda in the middle of a conversation here."

He walked over to her. "I need help in Maths. I'm falling behind."

"It's been one day. But yeah sure I'll help. Later though, I need to talk to Lisanna first." He groaned but let her past when she got up to talk to Lisanna.

"Hey! So what are we gonna do about those two?" Lisanna asked looking at Gray and Juvia, both trying their best not to look at each other.

"I think I have an idea…Would your parents mind if you have a party?" Lucy replied with a smirk.

"I think I understand where you're going with this…and I think I like it. One thing though, I live with my siblings. It's just the three of us so we'll be fine throwing a party at the end of the week. But what about getting those two together?"

"I'll talk to Gray."

"You'll what?!"

"We have a class together today. I'll talk to him. We actual get along quite well." Lucy turned to look at Gray only to realize he was rolling on the ground with Natsu. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Lisanna who was doing the same thing.

Then the bell rang. "Hey, Gray," she called and he looked up. "Wanna walk to class with me?"

"Yeah sure," he replied.

As they walked out of the room, Lucy heard Juvia whispering something about a love rival and Lucy laughed at that.

"What's so funny?" Gray asked.

"You and Juvia," he replied. At that, Gray blushed.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked.

"I saw you two this morning," was all she said.

Gray's entire face was red at this point. "So why keep it a secret? You two like each. You've obviously been hooking-"

"Don't say that so loud."

"You like her?"

"Yes," he said blushing a bit.

"That's cute. She like you?"

"God, I hope so."

"So why not tell everyone?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm not entirely comfortable with it."

"We'll talk more about this later. We've got to get to class. Oh one more thing; Lisanna and her siblings are going to throw a party this Friday. You're coming. No argument."

Gray looked suspicious but said nothing. And with that, they walked into their next class.

* * *

 **Time skip…Lunch**

Lucy walked in after her AP English class with Levy. They walked over to the table full of her friends. Lucy sat between Lisanna and Gray. She turned to Lisanna and said, "I talked to him. He's crazy about her."

"I heard that Lucy," Gray said.

The two girls laughed at that. "So is the party on?" she asked.

"Yes it is!" Mira replied excitedly. "Oh, Lisanna told me what happened this morning," she explained with a smile.

Lisanna turned to the rest of the table and asked everyone, "How do y'all feel about a party at our house?"

A cheer came from the group. "So that's a yes?" she said and laughed.

* * *

 **Time skip…End of the day**

"Hey Luce!"

"Hey Natsu."

"Do you want a ride home? My car's back from the shop."

"Um…" Lucy wasn't sure if she wanted to be alone in a car with a guy. But then she realized its Natsu, he wouldn't hurt her…right? "Yeah, sure."

They got into the car and Lucy gave him directions to her house.

"So…thanks for the ride."

"No problem. So, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ye sure, what?"

"Is there anything going on between you and Ice Princess?"

"Wait, you think Gray and I are together?" Lucy laughed then saw the look on Natsu's face and immediately stopped. "There's nothing going on with me and Gray. We're just friends. Same with Lisanna, Juvia and you."

At that, Natsu frowned. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Then they got to Lucy's house.

"Thanks again for the ride, Natsu. You didn't have to." Lucy got out of the car. She walked to the other side of the car and gave Natsu a peck on the cheek. "Do you want to go to the party together?"

He perked up at that and nodded enthusiastically.

Lucy walked up the stairs to her house to get her homework done and Natsu drove away.

For the rest of the week, Lucy and Lisanna worked on their plan to get Gray and Juvia to come out into the open. Lucy went to Lisanna's house ever day after school to help with the party prep until they were finally ready.

* * *

 **Time skip…Friday night**

Lucy was in her apartment getting ready for the Strauss siblings party. She decided to wear her red dress with a plunge neckline and her black high-heeled thigh high boots. She had her hair curled and was in the middle of doing her make-up when she heard a knock on the door. She ran to her front door to open it for Natsu.

"Hey!" she said as she opened the door. "You look great." He was wearing black, ripped skinny jeans, and a tight red top with red air Nikes.

"You do too," he said with his jaw dropping.

"Stop eye-fucking me and sit on the couch," she said laughing.

He blushed, closed his mouth and sat on the couch. "I need to finish getting ready then we can go," Lucy said and walked back into her room.

"You have a cute house," Natsu commented looking around. "Thanks!" he heard from deeper in the house.

A few minutes later, Lucy walked out of her room. "OK! I'm ready."

"You look great!"

"Thanks again. Let's go!"

Natsu held his arm out for Lucy and they linked arms. They walked down the stairs in her apartment and to the car. Natsu went around to the passenger side and opened the door for Lucy. "Thanks!" she said with a smile. He walked around to the driver side of the car and they started their drive to the Strauss house.

When they got to the house. They walking in with their arms linked. Lucy whispered to Natsu, "How can they afford a house this big?" She had been curious about it since the first day she came here but she thought it would be rude to ask.

"Their parents are filthy rich," he answered casually.

"You guys look so cute. Did you plan to match up?" Mira asked winking at the two.

Lucy looked at their outfits and realized they were matching. "Hmm… well we didn't plan this," Lucy said unlinking her arms from Natsu's. It wasn't until she felt her arms at her sides that she realized she wasn't uncomfortable making physical contact with Natsu anymore. _Hmm,_ she thought.

"Anyway," Lucy said, "where are they?" her smile turning devilish.

"Where's who?" Natsu asked, lost.

Mira and Lucy looked at each other then back at Natsu. "Go find Elfman and Gajeel and help with the rest of the set up," Mira said.

"But…" Natsu started. Then the aura around her turned dark and Natsu didn't argue anymore. "OK, OK! I'm leaving."

Mira turned to Lucy, "So, what are we doing about them? Also have I said how gorgeous you look tonight?"

"Thanks Mira. You do too." Mira was wearing a white ankle length dress with a slit up to her hip. She was wearing purple 5 inch heels and she had her hair straightened "Lisanna is the one with the plan for tonight."

"Then let's go find my little sis." And with that they walked into the house.

Mira and Lucy walked into the house to find Lisanna. "Your house is gorgeous, Mira," Lucy said.

"Thanks Lucy." Then they found Lisanna. When they made eye contact, Lisanna screeched.

"OK! So the plan is simply. We tell Gray to go to one of the rooms upstairs to get, I don't know, more drinks. And then later, we send Juvia up there too. We'll give them about five minutes then send Erza up. She'll threaten his, everyone will hear her, rush up to see what happened and see them. Boom! Everyone knows, they won't be hiding their relationship anymore and they'll love us."

The girls high-fived each other and went downstairs to start welcoming their guests.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter[that was supposed to come out last night, but what can you do]. The next chapter will be out soon. It's...on its way.**

 **'Til then, R and R, and PM me your suggestions for what direction you think the story should go.**


	5. Truths

**Sorry, this chapter took so long to come out (at least by my standards) but its here, and I hope you think it's good. Enjoy. R and R, and PM.**

* * *

By about 9 pm, everyone was at the party. Lucy knew Lisanna would be sending Gray to the room upstairs soon. She decided to go find Lisanna and ask if she should send Juvia up yet.

When she found Lisanna, she told Lucy that Gray and Juvia were already up in the room. Lucy then had to go find Erza soon. She decided she would use this chance to explore their house. She had explored the entire ground level so she decided to look for Erza in the front yard. She walked up to Laxus, Gajeel, and Levy. "Hey, guys! Have any of you seen Erza?"

"'Sup Bunny Girl!" Gajeel said.

"Hey, Lu-chan! No, we haven't seen Erza."

"Why are you looking for her Lucy? Also, do you have any idea where my girlfriend is?" Laxus asked.

"Just asking. Also, yes I do know where Mira is, and no I will not be telling you where that is. She's busy." Lucy answered him.

"But-"

"No!" and with that, Lucy went looking for Erza again.

She walked up to Natsu, Loke, Cana, and Lisanna. She made eye contact with Lisanna and asked the question with her eyes. Lisanna shook her head slightly.

Then she asked, "Hey guys, have any of you seen Erza?"

"Hey, Luce!" Her pink-headed friend said. "No, we haven't seen Erza. Why?"

Lucy walked up to Lisanna and whispered into her ear, "What don't we just send Natsu? He's more of a blabber-mouth."

"Ye sure!" She looked up, "Natsu-"

Then they heard Erza's voice from the top of the house screaming, "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?"

Lucy turned to Lisanna, "Mira must have found her first." At that, they both laughed so hard tears were running out of their eyes.

Everyone was running up the stairs and Lucy decided to join the crowd that was her friends. They went up the stairs to find Erza trying to choke Gray, who was only wearing his boxers.

"What's wrong, babe?" Jellal asked her.

"This little perv was DEFILING Juvia."

"Erza-san, it's ok. He wasn't doing anything wrong. We're actually dating."

"WHAT?!" The whole group yelled, except Lucy, Mira and Lisanna, who were giggling quietly at the back of the crowd. There were a few murmurs of I told you so and a few dollars exchanged.

"Erza, maybe you should let Gray get dressed and we can talk about this in the living room," Jellal suggested walking slowly to his girlfriend, his hands in a gestured that said, _I come in peace_.

"Fine," she said. All Lucy could think was, _damn only Jellal could control Erza like this._

In a few minutes, everyone was in the living room with Gray and Juvia standing in front of their group of friends. Gray was scratching the back of his neck. "So…ye, we're dating."

"Ye we kinda already know that Ice Princess," Gajeel said.

"Don't call me that metal head."

Then Juvia chimed in, "So, Gray-sama and Juvia have been dating since the start of summer."

More money was exchanged. "Damn that long already?" Lisanna asked.

"So, when were you guys gonna tell us?" Cana asked.

Juvia turned to Gray and pointed a finger at him, "Ask Gray-sama." She said and walked to sit beside Levy.

Now everyone was looking at Gray. "So let me get this straight. The only reason we didn't know you two were together was Gray?" Erza asked him. "So you were just going to play with her feelings and then leave her," she said, the anger in her voice rising.

"Leave her? Who said anything about me leaving her? I love her!"

Juvia was in complete shock at what Gray just said. "Y-you love Juvia, Gray-sama? Juvia loves you too!"

Gray was completely red, but he was smiling.

Lisanna and Lucy high-fived each other. Lucy looked over at Mira and they winked at each other. Then Lucy said to Lisanna, "Well that was beautiful."

After that, there was a long stretch of awkward silence before Mira said, "OK! How about we stop embarrassing these two and turn up the music? It's 11 pm on a Friday night. I am not about to end this party that early! Let's get this party started!" At that, there was a massive cheer and the music was blasted throughout the house.

* * *

At about 3 am, people started to leave the Strauss house. Lucy was looking for Natsu. She saw Lisanna and asked if she'd seen Natsu. "I haven't seen him but if you want, you could stay in one of the spare rooms."

"Thanks! If I can't find in about five minutes, I'll come to find you." And Lucy left to look for Natsu again.

When Lucy couldn't find Natsu, she went to talk to Lisanna. "So, I couldn't Natsu."

"OK! I'll take you to one of the spare rooms." Lucy and Lisanna walked up the stairs and Lisanna led her to a room. "Here's a free room. You can stay as long as you want."

"Thanks, Lis." Lucy opened the door and walked in. The lights were switched off and the room was pitch black. Lucy found the light switch and turned it on. When the light filled the room, Lucy heard the door lock.

She turned to look at the door and thought, _damn you Lisanna._

She heard a bit of a snort and turned to see her pink headed friend. Again she thought, _damn you, Lis._ Lucy was too tired to ask Natsu to move to the couch. She rolled him over as he'd been spread out on the entire bed. Natsu began to stir when he felt her hands on him.

He groaned and mumbled something inaudible. Then he opened his eyes and blinked a few times. "Lucy…What are you doing."

"I was looking for you to take me home but I couldn't find you. Then Lisanna offered me this room and conveniently forgot to mention that you were in here. She locked us in here together. I can't be bothered to yell at her right now so move over so I can go to sleep."

"OK!" He said not at all surprised by what Lisanna said. Then he moved over so Lucy could lie down beside him. She took off her boots and lied down beside Natsu. "Sorry, you couldn't find me."

"It's fine really. It's not like I had plans for today so I'll be good."

"Do you wanna hang out with me tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. What do you wanna do though?"

"I don't know, how about the park? Or we could go to the cinema and see a movie?"

"OK! I don't mind. You can choose."

Then they talked for hours until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next day, when they woke up, Natsu drove Lucy back home. They talked the entire way there. When she got to her house, Lucy showered and changed out of the clothes she wore to the party. When she was ready, she waited for Natsu outside her apartment so they could walk to the park.

When he arrived, he got out of his car and walked up to Lucy. He took her hand and they started the walk to the park talking like they'd been friends forever. Then Natsu said, "I know it's a bit early, but what are you doing for Christmas?"

Lucy looked down when she heard that. "Um…No. I don't really have a plan for Christmas. Why do you ask?"

"Well, my parents always have this huge Christmas party. The whole group and their parents are invited. I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Um…" Lucy considered it for a while. Then she was beaming, "Yes, sure. I'd love to come."

Then after, they just talked casually. They kept walking and talking until it was nearly dark. Then they walked back to Lucy's house to get Natsu's car and go to the cinema.

While they were in the car, Natsu asked, completely out of the blue, "Do you think you'll ever trust me with the huge secret about your dad?"

Lucy was a bit surprised but answered, her eyes focused on the car in front of the one she was in, "I'm not sure Natsu. Can we drop it?"

"Sure." Then they got to the cinema to watch the movie.

After the movie, Natsu took Lucy home, then left. Lucy was lying on her bed, looking at the roof and wondering _should I tell Natsu._ _It wouldn't hurt to trust him a little more, would it? He seems to really care. And whenever he brings up the subject, he looks genuinely worried. But what if after I tell him, he thinks I'm damaged goods? What if he can't look me in the eyes after I tell him?_ Then Lucy realized she didn't tell him because she didn't want to lose him; because she liked him. _But in what way do I like him?_

She fell asleep thinking about him; thinking about Natsu.

* * *

The next few months in school were uneventful. Everyone was still getting used to Juvia and Gray being a couple but Juvia seemed constantly happy.

It's too bad the same couldn't be said for Lucy. It was getting harder and harder for Lucy to keep her secret. She was starting to get depressed, and everyone knew it…especially Natsu. She had been starting to withdraw. She spent more time at home than she did when she first started school. Natsu had tried visiting her but she started locking her doors. In a desperate attempt, he started climbing in through her window to see her. So soon she started to lock her window too.

Lucy had also been getting letters from her father. Somehow he had where she lived. Lucy knew that it was only a matter of time before he came to get her. The thought of that petrified her. Lucy had been crying then there was a knock on the window.

Lucy quickly wiped away the tear streaks on her face and turned to the window to see her pink haired friend. "What do you want Natsu? I don't feel talking."

"I don't want to talk. I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go for a drive."

"Why?"

"Well…I never see you anymore so I just wanted to spend time with you."

Lucy was hesitant but then gave in. "Fine. I'll come but you can't ask me about any of it." They knew what _it_ was. Natsu rose his arms in a gesture saying _I come in peace_. Lucy walked out the door at the same time Natsu jumped off her window sill.

He was beside his car by the time Lucy got out of her apartment building. Lucy got into the car without a word and Natsu followed. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." And with that, Natsu started the car and they began the drive.

Natsu ended up taking Lucy to the beach. "Natsu it's way too cold to be at the beach."

"That's why we're staying in the car," he replied as he reclined his seat.

They were silent for a few more minutes until Lucy couldn't take it anymore and said, "my dad found me."

"What do you mean 'found'"

"I mean I ran away and now he knows where I am. And please don't ask why I ran away."

"OK! But why are you so worried that your dad found you? What exactly could he do?"

Lucy just stared out at the ocean. Then she mumbled, "If only you knew."

After Natsu heard that he just stared at Lucy, but he knew better than to ask. So instead he took her hand and looked back at the water. Lucy looked down at their hand interlocked. "Natsu-" she started but then changed her mind. She turned back to face the water.

The two of them just sat there together until the sunset, with their hands interlocked. When it got dark, Natsu started the car up and started to drive back to Lucy's house. Then Lucy turned to him. She opened her mouth to talk. Natsu turned to look at her, "Luce, you ok?" In her peripheral vision, Lucy saw a truck coming up. Then must have accidentally turned unto the wrong lane. Lucy grabbed the stirring wheel and turned it so they could be in the right lane. "Natsu look out!" He looked up and turned the wheel abruptly. The car swerved off the road and crash. Lucy turned to look at Natsu. He was unconscious. After that, all Lucy could remember was darkness.

* * *

 **So thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it R and R.**


	6. We'll get through this together

**NEW CHAPTER! Enjoy it and review. Hope you like it.**

* * *

When Lucy came to, she was in a white room with rows of beds. In the bed next to her, Lucy saw Natsu. He was covered in scratches from the crash. There were a few bits of dried blood on him but other than that he seemed fine. Lucy tried to get out of bed but winced at the pain in her gut. She pulled up her shirt to look at the wound on her stomach; the one her father gave her. It had opened up again. She winced again at the sight.

"Luce?" Natsu said looking at her wound. She quickly pulled her shirt down and looked up at him. "Lucy, what is that?"

"I got scratched in the crash." She was lying through her teeth and they both knew it.

"Goddamn, it Lucy!" He yelled, sitting up. "Why don't you just tell me what happened?"

"Because I don't want you to think I'm damaged goods, Natsu!" she yelled back at him.

Just then the nurse came in. "Great! You two are awake. Finally. A few friends of your are here. They would like to see you. Should I send them in?"

Natsu and Lucy, who'd been looking at each other looked to the nurse. He nodded and the nurse left. Soon Gray, Juvia, Erza, Mira, Levy, and Gajeel were in the room.

"Lucy are you okay?" Erza asked frantically.

"Lu-chan, how are you?" Levy said, running to her side, and hugging her best friend.

"What did you do to Lucy, Flame Brain?" Gray asked.

"I'm fine, Gray. Really," she said looking at her friends. "We were out for a drive and we crashed. That's all"

"So what? You two just randomly go on drives now?" Mira asked.

Lucy blushed and Natsu shrugged, "I needed to talk to her plus it meant getting her out of her apartment."

Then the nurse walked in. "Well, they're clear to go home if you guys are ready to take them." Then she left.

"OK! Who's driving Bunny girl home? It sure as hell can't be Flame Brain over here," Gajeel said. Everyone laughed except Lucy and Natsu.

"OK, but seriously. Who's driving me home?" Lucy asked.

* * *

Erza ended up taking Lucy home and carrying her up the stairs to her apartment and tucking her into bed.

"Erza I'm fine I swear." Lucy was saying to her but she wouldn't let go.

When Erza eventually left, Lucy tried to get some sleep. Just when she thought she finally might, Lucy heard a knock. She got out of her bed, wincing again at the pain in her gut. She walked over to the door and opened it, only to find out that there was no one there. She turned to go back to her room when she heard the knock again. She realized the sound was coming from the window. It was Natsu.

She walked up to it and put her hand on the latch. Reluctantly she opened it. Natsu climbed into her house. He walked to the couch and sat without a word. Lucy sat on the couch in front of him, her hands on her lap and her eyes on the ground.

"Tell me."

Lucy looked up, surprised at his demanding tone. "Natsu, I-"

"Luce, I won't listen to any more excuses," he said, the anger visible on his face. "I saw the scar on you, Lucy. I know you lied about it being from the crash. It was your father, wasn't it?"

Lucy still couldn't look at him, but she nodded.

There was silence. Natsu was waiting for her to look at him and she knew it. "Damn it, Lucy!" he yelled at her "Look at me!" When she didn't he screamed at her; "Look at me, Lucy!"

And she did. "Tell me," he said a little more gently. She told him. Lucy told him everything. She told him about her mother's death, about her dad drawing away and diving into his work, her trying to pull him out and be a family. She told him about how she couldn't take it anymore and tried to talk to him. She told him about her dad slapping her for even trying. She told him how he'd hit her every night when he was done at work. She told him how he left scars and tortured her for doing anything wrong. She told him how he raped her. And then she told Natsu how on her last day at home her father finally broke her told her her mother never loved her.

When she was done, she looked him in his eyes. Natsu walked up to her and crouched in front of her. She could see his onyx eyes. She didn't say anything. She wanted him to speak first. "Lucy I'm so sorry."

" Natsu, I'm f-" Then Natsu leaned up and pressed his lips against hers. Lucy didn't register what was happening at first but soon she was returning his kiss. Natsu was the one who pulled away. After a few moments of both of them panting after that kiss, Natsu said, "You know how I feel about lies."

"So…you don't hate me? You don't think I'm damaged?"

"Of course not Luce. Nothing could make me think any less of you." Then he tilted his head up again so their lips were barely inches apart. This time Lucy was the one who closed the gap. They kissed each other until they had to break apart for air. _Stupid air,_ Lucy thought. Soon they were standing up and moving to the loveseat in Lucy's living room, lips locked again. Natsu sat on the couch and pulled Lucy down on him so she was straddling him. She tilted her head so their foreheads were touching, but their lips weren't. Lucy saw the question in Natsu's eyes. She got off him and stood in front of him.

"What is it?"

"Can I see it?" Lucy nodded and took off her shirt. If her parents could see her now, taking her shirt off in front of a man that wasn't her husband.

Lucy was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Natsu's fingers trailing her stomach wound. She winced at the pain and flinched away. Natsu drew his hand away apologizing. "Natsu it's fine. It's an old wound. It just got re-opened during the crash. I'll be fine."

"it's not fine. It's all my fault. I should have been paying attention. Actually, I should have just left you at home."

"Well, if you had," she started putting her knees on his sides again, "we wouldn't be doing this." Then she kissed him. Natsu ran his hands up her back. He felt more of her scars the ones on her back. He pulled away from her again. Lucy huffed. "This is getting frustrating," she said and Natsu laughed slightly.

He pulled her off him and turned her around. He trailed all the lines of her wounds but she didn't flinch away. Lucy could hear Natsu growling. She turned to look at him. "Natsu..?"

"How could he do this to you? Your own father."

"He wasn't my father. My father died along with my mum. I lost both my parents that day. The man who did this was a stranger I had never met. I refuse to acknowledge him as my father." As she said this, Lucy picked up her shirt and put it back on.

"I'm sorry, Luce." Then he remembered something. "You said he's been sending you letters? Where are they?"

Lucy cursed herself for telling him about the letters. She knew hiding anything from Nats would be dumb so she went into her room and brought them out. She handed them to Natsu and he skimmed over them.

"He's sending you death threats!? What the hell?" Natsu was outraged.

"Natsu, think about this." Shee paused. When she saw that he didn't understand what she meant, Lucy continued, "He could actually come and find me. He could take me home. That monster could TORTURE me worse than he ever has. Natsu I don't want him to find me. I don't want to get taken. I can't go through all that again." She broke down and cried, falling to the ground, using her hands to cover her face.

Natsu came and wrapped his arm around Lucy. She looked at him, still crying, then sobbed into the crook of his neck. "Luce, please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry. I'll protect you, Lucy. I swear it on my life." They sat there for what seemed like hours, Lucy crying into his shoulder and Natsu stroking her hair.

* * *

When Lucy stopped crying, she took her head away from the crook of his neck. She wiped the streaks off her face and looked Natsu in his beautiful onyx eyes. "I ruined your shirt. I'm sorry." She groaned, "I look like a mess." She got up to go clean herself up. She felt Natsu's hand around her wrist and he pulled her down into a kiss.

"mm," she mumbled into the kiss. She pulled away and refused to look at Natsu.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" he started but Lucy stopped him. "It's not that…It's just…what are we doing Natsu. We barely know each other. What does this mean?"

"I'm not sure. But there is one thing I'm sure about."

"And that is?"

"You."

"Me?"

"I like you, Lucy. I really do. I want to be with you"

Lucy looked down. "Natsu, I'm a freak! Have you seen me? Yeah, you have actually. You may not think I'm a freak, but I know I am. Natsu, I like you too, but I refuse to drag you into this. You can show yourself out," she said as she walked into her room.

"Luce! Lucy don't walk away from me!" She looked at him, shocked.

"You're not my father!" she yelled at him. "Get the hell out of my house Natsu!"

"I'm so-"

"No, Natsu! GET OUT!" she screamed and walked into her room. She slammed the door shut. She didn't bother checking if Natsu left. She just got on her bed and cried. _You would think I'd have run out of tears by now,_ she thought as she continued to cry. _Why do I always push away the people I care about away?_

"You couldn't push me away even if you tried Luce," Natsu said.

"I told you to leave Natsu."

"I know," he said as he sat on her bed and put an arm around her. "Lucy, you are not a freak. You're beautiful and smart and I swear I won't let anything happen to you. If any dares disturb you about this, tell me okay?"

Lucy nodded and snuggled closer to Natsu. "Hey," he said and she looked up at him, "do you want to be my girlfriend?" Lucy leaned up and kissed him.

"Yes," she said between kisses. "Are we going to tell the others?"

"Yes. I'm not about to go through what Gray did for hiding the from Erza."

Lucy laughed. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." And she laughed again.

"Lucy, can I ask you to do something?"

"Of course you can."

"Can you promise not to keep any secrets from me anymore?"

She hesitated but then she nodded. "I can promise you that." Then she gave him a peck on the cheek. "would it be weird if I asked you to stay with me for a while? After getting those threats, I don't want to be alone."

"Of course I'll stay with you, Luce. Just give me like an hour, I'll be back with some clothes and I can stay the weekend with you."

"Would your mum mind?"

"Nah. She probably won't even notice. I'll be back in an hour," he got up to leave but then turned around and leaned in to kiss her. She stopped him.

"I don't want to be alone," was all she said before she stood up and walked towards the door of her room. "You coming?"

He followed her towards the door and they walked to Natsu's car, hand in hand.

* * *

 **So that was chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it. If you have any suggestions, PM. Review and the next chapter will be out soon. Also share the story with your friends if you think it's sny good. Thanks ;D**


	7. Family and Friends

**New chapter. Enjoy. Also in case, you were wondering, I know Natsu's car should be a wreck at the moment but can we all just agree that the car was fixed in an amazing amount of time and Natsu and Lucy can continue their romantic drives.**

* * *

On the way to Natsu's house, he and Lucy talked about how they would break the news to their friends. "You say 'break the news' like it's bad news."

"It really depends on who you're talking to. Loke for one is gonna be pissed."

"Why?"

"He has a huge crush on you. While we're on the subject, remind me to kill him if he ever tries to hit on you."

"You're not going to become my personal assassin. No killing anyone for me. Also, Loke doesn't have a crush on me. He barely speaks to me."

"You wanna bet? Anyway, the biggest problem is Mira and Lisanna. They're gonna want to know what happened. What do we tall them?"

"We tell them it happened in the hospital. That it took almost dying to realize that we have feelings for each other. Simple."

Then at that moment, Natsu realized they were almost at his house. After a few minutes, he was parking in the driveway of a huge house. "Wow, Natsu. Cool house."

"Do you want to stay in the car? You could come out if you want. Wendy's been dying to meet you."

"Wendy? Your little sister? I'd love to meet her."

"OK!" he said and they said and stepped out of the car. Natsu walked to the passenger's side of the car and took her hand. He fished a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door to the house. "Yo! Wendy, I'm home!"

Suddenly a girl blue hair in pigtails came bounding down the stairs. "Natsu!" the girl ran up to hug him.

"Hey! Wendy," he said hugging her back. When they let go of each other, Natsu said, gesturing to Lucy, "This is Lucy, my girlfriend."

Lucy was about to stretch her hand out to Wendy when the little tackled her into a hug. When Wendy didn't let go Natsu said, "Okay, let go of her Wendy."

"Hi, Lucy. I'm Wendy. Welcome to the family," she said when she let go.

"Hey, Luce, I'll be right back," Natsu said as he ran up the stairs.

"Where is he going?"

"He's going to get some clothes to bring to my house. He's staying with me for the weekend."

"Oh, OK! Do you want something to drink, Lucy?"

"Ye, Wendy, thanks." They walked into the kitchen.

"So, when did you and Natsu start dating?" Wendy asked.

"Um…About an hour ago."

Wendy looked at her surprised. "I can't believe it took him so long to ask you out."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he hasn't shut up about you since he met you. He really likes you."

Lucy was blushing. Then Natsu came into the kitchen. He was carrying a duffel bag that looked really full. He took one look at Lucy. "Wendy what did you tell her?"

She shrugged and said, "the truth."

Natsu rolled his eyes at his little sister then turned to Lucy, "You ready to go?"

Lucy nodded. Then Wendy asked with a smirk on her face, "Wait, does this mean I have the house to myself? For a whole weekend?"

"Hell no!" Natsu said. "Zeref is coming home tonight. But for now, you have the place to yourself."

Wendy frowned but perked up when she realized it meant she would see her oldest brother. "OK! Bye, you guys." She said waving as they walked towards the door. "Have fun!" she added, and when Lucy turned around, she winked at her.

They got into the car and Natsu asked, "What was she saying to you?"

Lucy giggled, "She said she's surprised it took you so long to ask me since, and I quote, 'he hasn't shut up about you since he met you.'"

Natsu blushed and Lucy laughed at his discomfort. He playfully punched her arm. "Ow!' she said but continued laughing.

They spent the entire drive talking and laughing.

When they got to Lucy's house, it was already dark. Lucy emptied a drawer for Natsu to put his clothes in. When he was done doing that, Lucy laughed. "What's so funny?" Natsu asked.

"It's just the fact that we only just started dating and you already have a draw in my house."

"What's so funny about that?"

"It's just… unorthodox."

Lucy walked to her bed and sat down. Natsu followed. He put his arm around her. "Are you ok, Luce?"

"No."

"Tell me what's wrong."

Lucy closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths. "Not right now, Natsu. I just want to go to sleep." She got off her bed and walked to her closet. She got some clothes she would sleep in and walk into her bathroom.

When she walked out of the bathroom, Natsu was still sitting on her bed. He looked up at the sound of her footsteps. He was getting up but Lucy held her hand up, palm out, to say _stop_. "You're staying in the bed with me." Natsu was shocked at the demanding tone of her voice. Natsu walked to the drawer and got clothes he would wear to bed. He walked into the bathroom as Lucy got into bed. She was lying on her side facing the window in her bedroom. When the door to the bathroom opened, she didn't turn around to see Natsu. He got into her bed and wrapped his arm around her middle. She snuggled closer to him and turned to face him. "Thanks for doing this."

"I would do anything for you, Luce," he said and kissed her forehead. She snuggled into his bare chest and fell asleep. It was the first night in a long time she slept peacefully.

* * *

The weekend was full of Natsu and Lucy laughing, talking, going on dates and just enjoying each other's company. It was the first time in a long time Lucy had felt genuinely happy.

When they were getting ready for school, Lucy and Natsu kept talking about what they would say to their friends, or more importantly Erza. They shivered at the thought of what Erza would do to them if she found out anyway but from them.

"So what are you going to say?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"It was after the car crash. We both realized life was too short and decided we might as well be together since we care so much about each other."

Lucy blushed. No matter how many times she heard him say it, she still got butterflies. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss. When she pulled away, they were both smiling. "Perfect."

Then they finished getting ready and headed to school. When they got there, they had about five minutes until their next class, so they hung out by Lucy's locker. When the bell rang for the first class, Natsu and Lucy walked into class, their shoulders pressed tightly together.

Inside the class, they noticed their group of friends talking in their usual corner in the room. Gray was the first to notice them. He waved them over, "Hey, Lucy, Flame brain, get over here."

They walked over to the group, "Don't call me that, ice boy," Natsu replied.

When the two sat down, Gray was the first to speak, "So, I heard you two spent the weekend at Lucy's."

Everyone looked at them in shock. Lucy was banging her head on the desk in front of her and Natsu was glaring at Gray.

"What!" Lisanna yelled.

Lucy looked at Natsu, "Well, there goes that plan. Erza's gonna find out long before Lunch. And by Lunch, you'll be dead."

"Gray I swear to god if this gets out of our circle of friends I will kill you before Erza can kill me."

Lisanna got up from her chair and walked over to Lucy. She dragged her to a different corner of the class. Cana, Levy, and Juvia followed.

When they were all settled Lisanna asked, "When?"

"After the car crash?"

"Did you…?" Levy asked.

"OMG, no. We only started dating on Friday. We haven't had sex yet."

"But Gray-sama said you spent the entire weekend together. What did you do for two days straight."

"We talked and went on dates and just hung out. We got to know each other better. That's all. Now I have a question: how did Gray know?"

She got up and walked back over to the guys. She sat back beside Natsu. "So, Gray, how did you find out? The only other person who knew was Wendy."

"Ugh! That's how he found out,' Natsu said. "He's like Wendy's other brother." He looked at Gray. "She texted you, didn't she?"

Gray nodded. "I knew we shouldn't have told her."

"Whatever, what's done is done. Gray, you are not going to tell anyone. Same goes for the rest of you." By then, the girls had come to join them too. Everyone nodded their response. Then Loke asked, "So, you two are actually dating now?"

Lucy nodded and Natsu whispered into her ear, "I told you so."

She turned back to him and whispered back, "That proves nothing."

The rest of their free class was spent with the girls talking about Lucy and Natsu, and the boys talking about whatever the hell it is boys talk about.

When the bell rang, Natsu and Lucy walked out together to their Maths class. "Shit, did you do the homework?"

"Of course I did the homework. Didn't you?"

"No. I completely forgot. Clive's gonna kill me.'

"No, he won't. Gildarts is chill. Plus he won't do anything to his daughter's friend. You'll be fine."

They walked to their seats at the back of the class, then Gildarts walked in. "Good morning, class. Homework, please. If you didn't do it please stay after class. If you did, leave it on your desk at the end of class. Let's get started."

Maths class went on as normal but Lucy could tell how tense Natsu was. She could barely concentrate on her work.

When the bell rang telling them that class was over, Natsu didn't leave his seat. Lucy walked out but waited outside the class for him.

After about five minutes, Natsu walked out of the class. "You okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, fine. You were right. He let me off the hook. But now I have to do tonights' homework and the one from the weekend."

"Okay, cool. I'm late for English. I have to go." She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away. Natsu pulled her back and pressed his lips to hers. She got lost in the kiss for a while but then remembered she had to get to class. "Babe, I have to go. Porlyusica will kill me."

"Okay. See you at lunch." Then Lucy walked to her English class.

When she walked in she heard Porlyusica's voice booming, "Miss Heartfilia, you're late!"

"Sorry, miss. I lost track of time."

"Don't let it happen again. Get to your seat."

"Thank you miss," she said and walked to her seat beside Levy.

"Where were you?" her bluenette friend asked.

"With Natsu." The bluenette smirked at her friends reply. "It wasn't anything like that. He got in trouble with Clive and I needed to make sure he was okay."

"If you say so," she said still smiling.

The rest of English went on normally.

* * *

Time Skip…Lunch

Everyone was sitting on their lunch table. The kids from room 27 knew what was about to happen, but Gray spoke first, "Hey, Erza, did you know Natsu spent the weekend at Lucy?"

Natsu was glaring at Gray and lucy was slamming her head o the table repeatedly. Gray looked at her and mouthed the word, _revenge_. Lucy flipped him off, and that was when Erza registered what Gra had said.

"Natsu? Is that true?"

Lucy considered lying for him, but Natsu beat her to it. "Yes."

And that was when all hell broke loose. Erza was cursing at Natsu for defiling Lucy, Gray was laughing his head off and Lucy was nearly in tears. "Erza, Lucy's gonna cry. Calm the hell down." He pulled Lucy off her seat and out the cafeteria, but not before giving Gray one last death stare.

"You guys, wait." Natsu turned back and growled. "What!"

"First of all, don't talk like that to me unless you want to lose a finger. Secondly, I'm happy for you guys really. It's just the way Gray said it that made me react that way." She turned to Gray, "I'll deal with you later," Then she walked u to Lucy, "Hey, I promise I'm okay with it." Then she whispered, "As long as he hasn't…defiled you." Lucy was blushing, her cheeks a darker shade of red that Erza's hair. She was shaking her head ferociously.

"Erza, I swear, nothing like that has happened."

Natsu heard what Lucy said and figured out why she was blushing. "Damn it, Erza," he murmured.

The three of them walked back to the table where everyone was giving Gray death stares. "You satisfied with your revenge Gray?" Lucy asked with a smirk.

And the whole group burst out laughing.

* * *

 **So you know the drill. Review. Also, I was told never to leave the chapters on a cliffhanger, [;D] but who knows. PM you ideas and I'll be giving shout outs if I use them.**


	8. Christmas, A time to be with loved ones

**Ok, so for those of you wondering and/or confused (I'm one of those people, lol) these are the ages for everyone so far. (I made a few changes.)**

 **Natsu, and the most kids in their class: 17**

 **Lucy and some of the other kids in her class: 16 going 17**

 **Erza, Mira, and the seniors: 18 or 17 going 18**

 **Zeref: 19**

 **Wendy: 14**

 **And that's everyone important so far, now enjoy.**

* * *

It was Christmas. It was supposed to be a time to be with family. But all Lucy could think about was how her father was likely to come to get her. Lucy was going to spend the entire Christmas break at Natsu's. She was finally going to meet his brother and mother.

She was in her apartment packing a bunch of clothes to take with her to Natsu's house. She found the outfit she was planning to wear for the Dragneel Christmas party. Natsu was waiting for her in the living room. "Babe, you know we could always come back to get more clothes if you need them."

"I know." She sighed and decided that she would come back if she needed to. She walked into the living room. Natsu got up and picked up her suitcase. He walked up to the door with Lucy right behind him. "Thanks for letting me stay at yours."

"I told you. I would do anything for you. I was not about to let you be alone on Christmas. Especially given the circumstances." He gave her a kiss on her forehead, then continued, "So any chance you're gonna stay in my room? We do have guest rooms if you want," he asked with a devilish smirk.

"You just want to hear me say it didn't you?" When he nodded, she rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sleeping with you." She rolled her eyes again at his triumphant grin. They got into the car and started the drive to his house.

* * *

After a 20-minute drive of laughing and talking, they got to Natsu's house. There was a woman with beautiful long, blue hair and lovely tan skin, just like Natsu and Wendy, standing outside the house. Lucy turned to Natsu, "your mom?"

"The one and only."

"Wow," she said getting out of the car, "Wendy is a spitting image of her."

"Yeah, I know." They walked up to the house and Natsu started the introductions. "Mum, this is Lucy. Lucy this is my mum, Grandine."

Lucy stretched her hand to shake Grandine's but she was pulled into a hug instead. "Nice to finally meet you, Lucy."

"You too, Mrs. Dragneel. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Please, call me Grandine. And it's no trouble at all. Come in you, please."

The three of them walked in together. "Wendy, their here!" Grandine yelled towards the top of the stairs. After a few moments, Wendy came flying down the stairs.

"Lucy!" she said tackling her into a hug. Lucy hugged her back.

"Excuse me, I'm the one who's actually related to you," Natsu asked faking his offense. Wendy and Lucy both glared at him.

When they let go, Lucy noticed a man on the stairs. He had black hair and equally black eyes. He was gorgeous, inhumanly so. _Natsu would kill me if he heard me think this._

"Lucy this is Zeref, our brother," Wendy was saying.

"Hi, Lucy," He said with a smile.

"Hi!" she said smiling back at him.

"So where are you gonna be sleeping?"

Before Lucy could speak, Natsu did. "With me."

Everyone turned to look at him. Lucy face-palmed. Then Grandine laughed and said, "OK!"

"Wait really? You never let me have guys over but it's okay for Natsu to sleep in the same room as his girlfriend."

"You're a fifteen-year-old girl with friends I can't say I trust, but Lucy, I do trust."

Wendy let out a huff and went back up the stairs. Lucy was blushing like crazy and Natsu just smiled. "So…that happened," Zeref said.

"Yeah," Grandine said and laughed. "Come on Lucy, let's get you settled in." Lucy, Grandine, and Natsu, with Lucy's suitcase, started to climb the stairs.

Natsu walked ahead to the two women. When he reached his room, he pushed the door open. Lucy didn't know what she expected his room to look like, but she hadn't expected it to be so…plain. He had his bed, and closet, a desk, and a few lockers scattered around the room. He also had a drawer but other than that, the room was practically empty. The only thing somewhat special was one of the walls. Three out of four of them were painted a fiery red. The last one was white with a flame painted over it. It was in the shape of a dragon. It was gorgeous. _OK, maybe his room isn't so plain._

Natsu dropped her suitcase and walked to the drawer. He opened the first one and dumped the contents into the bottom of his closet. He looked at Lucy and scratched the back of his neck. Grandine picked this moment to walk out, not before she whispered to Lucy, "Welcome home." Lucy blushed as she walked out.

"OK, so do you want to do this now, or later?" Natsu asked tilting his head at the drawer.

"I could do it later." She started to turn around, getting a good look at his room. Before she could make a full circle, Natsu was hugging her from behind. He was kissing her neck and nibbling her earlobe. She leaned into him.

When she'd had enough of his teasing, she turned around and pressed her lips on to his. He moaned lightly when she slid her tongue over his top lip. She smirked at his being so verbal. Natsu, not wanting to be outdone, slid his hands to the back of her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her against the wall then moved his hand to her ass and then onto her waist. She hooked her ankle to the back of his knees. He broke the kiss and started kissing the curve of her neck. He was sucking on the skin, determined to form a hickey.

She put her hand under his chin and pushed his lips back onto hers. Without hesitation, he shoved his tongue between her lips. This time she was the one who moaned. Natsu started to move his hands upwards when they heard a knock on the door. They quickly pulled apart.

"Natsu, Lucy, mom needs everyone to help with the Christmas decorations." It was Zeref.

Natsu growled and cursed. "We'll be right down." Natsu turned back to Lucy. She was biting her lip and looking at him. Her back was still pressed against the wall. Natsu leaned in so his lips were at her ear. He whispered, "We'll finish this later." Then he backed away to walk towards the door. All Lucy was thinking was, _Damn!_ He turned back to look at her, "You coming?" he asked with a smirk. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and walked up to him. He took her hand and they walked out of his room.

They walked down the stairs and into the living room. "What were you two doing?" Grandine asked.

"Nothing," Natsu said at the same time Lucy said, "Talking."

Wendy laughed, Zeref smirked and Grandine raised an eyebrow.

The two blushed the Natsu said, "You needed help with the decorations?"

"Oh, ye. Zeref, Lucy, you two work on the tree. The rest of us can do the house."

"Hold on," Natsu started, "Why Zeref and Lucy?"

"Cuz, I said so." Wendy laughed at Natsu's reaction. Then Grandine said, "Everyone, get to work."

When everyone dispersed around the house, Zeref turned to Lucy. "The tree is in the attic. Let's go."

Zeref and Lucy walked up the stairs to the attic. Zeref asked, "So when did you and Natsu start dating?"

"About two months ago." Lucy, not wanting to be rude, asked, "So, how's college?"

He shrugged, "It's okay I guess."

They got into the attic. There were boxes at every turn. "So which one has the Christmas tree in it?"

Zeref pointed to a really big box in the corner. "That one."

"How big is the tree?"

Zeref laughed. "Pretty damn big. Come on, let's go get it."

They walked over and each of them picked up a side of the box. "Wow, that's heavy." They both waddled out of the attic and down the stairs. They placed the box in the living room. Lucy opened it and started taking out pieces of the tree.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get the decorations. You get started on the tree." Then Zeref walked out of the living room and up the stairs.

In the time he was gone, Lucy got quite a bit of the tree done. When Zeref came back, he joined and started to help. They were done in about an hour. They started working on the decorations when Natsu walked in. "How are you two doing?"

"Great, we're nearly done," Lucy said. Then Grandine walked in. She took a look at the tree.

"You guys are doing great. We were all gonna take a break for lunch. You hungry?"

"You have no idea," Zeref said.

"Come on. I was going to order takeout." She turned to Lucy, "Any suggestions?"

"Yeah. How about Mexican?" Lucy replied.

Everyone agreed and they walked into the kitchen. Grandine picked up the house phone and called the Mexican place near their house. When she made the call and their order was on the way, they all sat around the kitchen island an talked.

They kept asking Natsu and Lucy questions about their relationship. Natsu always deflected questions about her dad. Every time he did, she'd look at him and think, _Mavis, he's amazing._

When the food came, they all sat and continued their conversation. "So Lucy, how are you finding Fairy Tail High?" Zeref asked.

"It's great. Everyone is so nice. The classes aren't so bad."

"What about you, Wendy?"

"Oh, right. I completely forgot you go to Fairy Tail." Lucy said.

"It's fine," was all Wendy said. Lucy seemed to be the only one who noticed her abrupt reaction because the conversation continued like nothing happened.

* * *

After an hour, everyone got back to work. In a few hours, the entire house was decorated and ready for the Christmas party in a few days. Everyone decided to separate and do their own thing. Natsu wanted to go back upstairs and finish what they started a couple of hours ago, but Lucy left him hanging. She wanted to talk to Wendy.

She walked up to Wendy's room and knocked. After a few moments, the bluenette opened the door. "Hey, Lucy. What's up?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." When Lucy walked in and was settled on the chair by her desk, Wendy asked, "So, what's this about?"

"How are you finding Fairy Tail, Wendy?"

"It's fine, Lucy."

"Wendy, I know you're lying. You can talk to me."

Wendy let out a sigh and then started to cry. Lucy rushed over to her bed and took the younger girl into her arms. "They all hate me."

"What do you mean, they hate you?"

She continued to sob into Lucy's shoulder. "No one likes me. No one sits with me at lunch. No one is even bothered to talk to me. Lucy, I have no idea what I did to upset everyone. On the first day of school, I tried making friends, everyone just gave me the cold shoulder. They all think I'm damaged 'cause I don't have a dad. It sucks." She cried and cried and Lucy just held her.

"I'm so sorry Wendy," was all she said. Lucy wished she could tell her about how she knew a thing or two about being damaged, but she didn't. She knew it was better just to have someone to hold her.

When Wendy was finished crying, she let go of Lucy. Lucy looked up at her. She knew not to ask if she was okay so she asked instead, "Why didn't you tell your family."

"Have you met Natsu? He would kill every one of them, and you know it. Zeref is much worse. And Mum would probably do something embarrassing like trying to talk to the principle. I love my family but they are absolutely insane."

"Yeah. I've noticed. But why hasn't Natsu noticed you sitting alone at Lunch? I don't think I've ever actually seen you at Luch."

"It's 'cause the freshmen and sophomores eat at a different time than the juniors and seniors. Trust me, if we ate lunch together, I'd be eating with you guys all the time."

Lucy pulled Wendy into another hug and she just held on. "Thanks for being here Lucy. It really helped."

"Don't worry Wendy, I'll always be here for you."

After a few hours of the two talking, like they'd been friends forever, Lucy left and walked into Natsu's room. He was lying on the bed. "Where have you been?" he asked when he noticed her in the room.

"Talking to Wendy."

"What about?"

"Stuff."

"Luce…Don't lie to me."

"She's having a bit of trouble at school is all." She was facing the drawer and changing into her PJ's. While she was shirtless Natsu muttered, "You're such a tease." She smirked.

She got into the bed. Natsu moved closer to her. "What kind of trouble."

"The kind she doesn't want you knowing about, Natsu. Let it go, OK?"

"Fine. Distract me," he said kissing her neck.

She turned to face him. In a few moments, the two were kissing like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

 **The end of that chapter. Sorry, it was so late. I'd been contemplating whether to write a lemon or not. But yeah, there may be lemons in the future.**

 **PM me with everyone's opinions on Lucy and Zeref. I have an idea for the two of them.**


	9. Fears

**New chapter!**

 **Disclaimer 1: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **Disclaimer 2: You're going to hate me at the start and the end, but please bear with me.**

 **DON'T HATE ME! I SWEAR IT WAS NECESSARY!**

 **In case Y'all forgot, It's winter and it's below freezing.**

* * *

Natsu was kissing Lucy. They were on his bed. She had her back against the headboard and he was kneeling over her. She was topless and he was kissing her bare chest. He tried his best to avoid her scar but he still occasionally brushed it.

As much as Lucy cared for and trusted Natsu, all she could see was her father, her father on top of her, her father kissing every inch of her body, her father _inside_ her. "Stop," she whispered. He had been kissing along her stomach and traveling lower. He didn't seem to hear her. "Natsu, get off me!" she repeated trying to kick him off. He heard her that time.

He obeyed and got off her. "Lucy…? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. It's not you…It's _him._ " She spat the word out like a curse. Natsu, understanding, nodded and walked away. "Hey. Natsu, I'm sorry."

He sat on the chair on his desk and turned to look at her. He put his head in his hands. "He's all your ever think about, Lucy." He looked up at her.

She looked away from him. "Hey, I'm not mad at you, babe. I'm mad at him. I'm mad that he made you depressed. I'm mad that he's taking this," he said moving his fingers between the two, "away from us. Lucy, I lo- You know what, nevermind. I'm going for a walk. Don't wait up."

Lucy looked at him with tears in her eyes. She watched him walk away as the tears started to trickle down her face. _He lo-?_ _what was he about to say? Why do I ruin everything?_ Lucy dropped her head back onto the pillow. She just wanted to drown in her own tears.

She drifted off to sleep after hours of crying and waiting for Natsu. She woke up the next day and Natsu still wasn't there. She was about to cry again but decided to go talk to Wendy.

She knocked on the girl's door. When Wendy opened the door, she looked up at her and ask, "What's wrong, Lucy?" She opened the door wide enough for Lucy to walk in.

When the girls were settled on the bed, Lucy broke down and cried. "Lucy, what's wrong?" Wendy asked again.

"Natsu and I had a fight. He didn't show up last night, and he wasn't there this morning. Wendy, I don't know what to do. What if he breaks up with me? What if he hates me?" The blonde just balled her eyes out.

"What happened, Lucy?" When the blonde shook her head, Wendy went on, "If you don't want to tell me, fine, but I'm going to tell you this: Natsu is my brother. I know him. He's crazy about you. I don't think he's going to break up with you. Whatever it was that started this fight, he's going to get over it. He'll go on his walk, calm his head and realize he's being a stupid boy."

Lucy wiped her tears away. "When did you get so smart?"

"He's my brother. I know him better than anyone. Lucy, listen to me. You two will be alright. Trust me, OK!"

She pulled the girl into a hug and stroked her blonde mane.

After a while, Lucy went back into Natsu's bedroom. She felt like she was invading as she walked in. To her surprise, sitting there on his bed was her boyfriend. _At least for now,_ she thought bitterly. "Hey."

He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. When she saw the bags under his eyes, Lucy asked, "Were you out all night?"

"Yeah. I was." He let out another sigh before he said again. "Listen, we need to talk." He pat the spot on the bed beside him and Lucy, hesitantly, obeyed. She looked at the floor. "I'm sorry I walked out on you, OK. I'm just frustrated. I'm sick of you always worrying about what your dad is going to do. Why don't we just go talk to him." Lucy looked at him like he was mad. Then she decided to tell him that he was.

"Are you insane? Like hell, we will. I am not going back to that living hell. Especially not willingly."

"You're right. I might be insane, but it's better than sitting around waiting for him to come to get you."

Lucy let out a sigh. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Natsu." She grabbed his head in her hands. Their foreheads were touching. "Natsu, I love you for this…but no way in hell." She kissed him.

"I love you too." Lucy pulled away.

"What?!" She realized what was happening. _Oh fuck. He thinks I said- Oh shit!_ There was an awkward silence.

"Um…Sorry," Natsu stammered, "I..I…thought you said-"

He was interrupted by Lucy's lips crushing his own. She pulled away so their lips were barely inches apart then said: "I love you too," onto his lips.

The pinkette grinned and closed the gap between them, sealing their promise of love in a kiss. Soon Natsu was leaning forward, making Lucy have to fall back unto the bed. He had his hands at he waist. When Lucy realize what was about to happen, she opened her eyes and put a hand on his chest. "Natsu, I can't."

He nodded and pulled away from her. She pulled him in and kissed his forehead as thanks. She got up to start getting ready for the day. "I'm going to take a shower."

Natsu was scratching the back on his neck at the thought of Lucy in the shower. When Lucy saw his boyish blush, she giggled and walked away, calling out over her shoulder, "You big perv." Natsu laughed at that, and just like that the two were back to being their usual carefree selves. _Well, Wendy's a genius_ , Lucy thought.

After Lucy showered, the two went down for some breakfast. They didn't expect anyone to be there. They were shocked to see Grandine. She turned around and smiled at the pair. "You guys want breakfast?" she asked.

When Natsu nodded his head vigorously, Grandine and Lucy laughed. "Morning, Grandine," Lucy said.

"Good morning to you too, Lucy. I'm gonna get started on some pancakes. Could you too go get Zeref and Wendy to get ready?"

"Sure," Lucy replied. And the two headed back up the stairs. "You get Zeref and I'll get Wendy," Lucy said when they were at the top of the stairs.

She knocked on Wendy's door. When there was no reply, she opened it and peeked in. She saw the younger girl on her phone, laughing and typing away.

Lucy walked in and Wendy still hadn't heard her. She walked over and sat beside Wendy. When she felt the extra pressure on the bed, Wendy looked up and was startled to see Lucy.

"Lucy! When did you get here?" She was trying to hide her phone.

Lucy smirked and said, "A second ago. So…who are you texting?"

Wendy let out a huff and said, "Romeo."

Lucy looked at her skeptically and said, "Wait, his name is actually Romeo?" Lucy laughed when the younger girl nodded.

"OK! But I thought you said you didn't have friends in school?"

Wendy frowned at that and said, "I don't. Romeo is a friend of the family. He was Natsu's little apprentice before he ever noticed me. He went on a long holiday with his family. He's only just getting back. He's not starting school until next year."

Lucy smiled again. "You like him, don't you?"The bluenette blushed and Lucy decided to take that as a yes.

The two talked about Wendy's little crush for ages, breakfast completely forgotten. There was a knock on the door. "Wendy, Lucy, you guys might want to come down for breakfast before Natsu eats everything," Zeref called from behind the door.

"We'll be right out," Lucy replied. When she heard shuffling feet, she turned back to Wendy, "we should go. But I want to hear more about this later."

Wendy nodded, eager to have someone to talk to about this. The two went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Grandine was the first to notice. "What were you two talking about?" she asked as the two took their seats around the counter.

"Nothing!" Wendy said a little too quickly. She blushed and turned to her brother, "Geez Natsu, Leave some for the rest of us.

"You should have come down sooner," he answered with a mouthful of pancakes. Zeref, Lucy, and Grandine laughed at this.

Breakfast went on as normal after that. When Natsu was finally full, he turned to Lucy and asked if she wanted to go out later. The blonde nodded as she had a mouthful of pancakes.

After breakfast, Lucy and Wendy went back up to Wendy's room.

"So is he coming to the party?" Lucy asked.

Wendy nodded, "He comes every year. You have no idea how nice it is to have a girl in the house, Lucy."

"The blond giggled and said, "Happy to help. I owe you after all."

"What do you mean?"

"You were right about Natsu. He got over it. I'm just not sure if he fully let go. Anyway, I have to go. Natsu said he wanted to go out so…"

"Alright. I'll see you later."

Lucy walked back into Natsu's room. She changed into a pair of warm jeans and a long-sleeved shirt with a jumper over it.

She walked down into the living room. "You ready?" she asked Natsu.

He nodded and they both headed towards the door, picking up their coats at the door.

When they were in the car, Lucy asked, "OK! Where exactly are we going?"

"The beach."

"But Natsu…" she whined, "it's below freezing. Also the last time we went to the beach, we both ended up in the hospital."

"Doesn't matter," he said as he started the engine.

Lucy whined the entire way, but eventually shut up. When they got there, they just sat in the car, watching the waves lapping over the snow-covered sand.

They moved to the back seat so Lucy could put her head on Natsu's shoulder. As they watched the sea, Lucy heard Natsu snoring. Not wanting to wake him, she took out her phone and looked through her messages.

She noticed she had about fifty new messages from the same number. She opened them and skimmed through. They were all some variation of _I miss you_. They were signed off the same way: -K.

Lucy shivered when she realized who _K_ was. _God, Natsu's gonna kill me if he finds out._ She looked up at her sleeping boyfriend, sleeping boyfriend. She tried to decide whether it would be smart to tell him. In the end, she decided not to. Her eyelids became heavy and Lucy realized she didn't get much sleep last night either. She fell asleep with her head on Natsu's shoulder and her fingers intertwined with his.

Lucy didn't wake up until she felt steady arms carrying her up the stairs. She opened her eyes to see Natsu. "Hey," she said, her voice still heavy with sleep.

"Hey to you too," he replied. They got to the top of the stairs and Natsu opened the door, setting her on the bed. "Thanks for letting me sleep. I needed it." He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"No problem turns out I needed it too."

She sat up on the bed and looked out the window. The sun was already setting. "What time is it?"

"About seven," he replied. "when we got home Zeref said we were all gonna have dinner then watch a movie. You up for it?"

Lucy nodded and got out of the bed. "Come on, let's go downstairs." She took his arm and they walked down the stairs together.

* * *

Meanwhile, About 2 hours away from Magnolia

"I want you to find her and bring her to me," Jude Heartfilllia was saying. "She trusts you. I need that."

"Yes, sir. You'll have Lucy back in no time," his henchman replied.

* * *

 **The end of chapter nine. Who is K and what is Jude planning?**

 **I'm sorry for the NaLu break up scare. Please don't hate me.**


	10. Party time

**If you haven't read the updated version of chapter 9, go back.**

 **Yes, It's been ages. I'm so sorry. I haven't had time to write since i've been travelling. Apologies.**

* * *

Natsu, Wendy, and Lucy were on their way to town. Wendy had wanted to get a new outfit for the party. Lucy wanted to get new shoes and Natsu didn't want to let Lucy out of his sight.

"Natsu, do you really want to be here?" Lucy had asked him.

"Not really. But you are not leaving my sight."

Wendy was looking between the two. "OK! What is going on?"

"Nothing," they both said too quickly.

They got to the town and Wendy and Lucy got started with their shopping. Within five minutes, Natsu was already bored out of his mind. He was sitting on a bench in one of the many shoe shops they'd been to. Lucy walked up to her boyfriend, who at this point, needed something to do.

"Why don't you go get something to eat Natsu?"

He yawned. "But you're not done yet."

"Natsu, I'll be fine. Nothing's going to happen to me."

After a few minutes of arguing, Natsu gave in and went to find some food. Lucy and Wendy left the shoe shop they were in and started exploring again.

They were in a crowd of people doing some Christmas shopping. In the crowd, Lucy noticed a head of dark purple hair. _Damn it_.

She turned to Wendy. "Hey, Wendy. Why don't you go into that shop there," she said nodding to a shop, "I need to go to the toilet."

Wendy nodded and walked into the shop. Lucy waited before she turned to her old friend. She'd already seen Lucy. "Hey, Kagura," she said.

Kagura pulled her into a kiss. Before anyone could see them, Lucy broke it. "Why are you here?" she asked.

Kagura looked hurt. "I missed you. Didn't you get any of my texts?"

Lucy looked down. "I got all of them…K." She put a hand on her cheek. Kagura leaned into her touch. "I know I owe you an explanation, but you can't just ambush me like this, Kagura."

"I just wanted to tell you: I still love you."

"I know," she said as she pulled her hand away from her face. "But you have to move on."

"There's something else you need to know…Sting might be coming too."

"Goddamn it. I can't deal with this right now." Just then she looked up and noticed a pink head of hair. "Fuck! This is too much." She turned around to walk to Natsu. She felt a hand around her wrist. "Kagura…let go."

"I can't." Lucy noticed Natsu scanning the crowd for her and Wendy. She pulled her wrist free from Kagura's grip.

"Don't look for me again," she said before she walked away.

Lucy walked up to her boyfriend. "Hey, where did you go?"

"Bathroom," she said.

She walked into the shop Wendy was, with Natsu not far behind.

* * *

A few hours later, the three of them were walking out of the town. Wendy with a new outfit, and Lucy with a new pair of shoes. Lucy was quiet the entire ride back home. She'd been thinking of Kagura, and Sting, and Natsu. Three people, she'd loved at different times in her life. When she was back in Natsu's room, she looked up at her boyfriend. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" She told him about Sting and Kagura, her best friends. Then she told him about Sting being her first boyfriend and the first person she slept with. She told them about how she found out he'd been cheating on her with one of their friends, Yukino. She told him how they broke up and Kagura had been there for her. She told him how she started dating Kagura before what happened between her and her dad. How part of the reason her dad hated her was that she had these types of feelings for a girl. She told him about how she had to break up with her. Then she told him about her being in town when she was shopping and about Sting possibly being in Magnolia as well.

When she was done, Lucy looked up to Natsu. "OK!" he said

"OK? That's all you have to say?"

"I don't' know what I'm supposed to say." He let out a sigh, "I love you, Luce. But I'm not going to let you go through that downward cycle again. You said Kgura is here?"

Lucy nodded. "That means Sting and your dad aren't far behind." She nodded again. "Ok! This time I mean it. You are not leaving my side." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hey, do you want to invite Kagura?"

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Really?"

"Yeah, sure," he said shrugging. "I mean Sting's the one who was stupid enough to let you go. From everything you told me, Kagura is completely innocent."

Lucy looked at him with so much love. "Are you sure?" When he nodded, she sent a text to Kagura. _I really hope she comes._

They walked down to the kitchen to help Grandine do some last minute prep for the party tomorrow.

After a few hours of getting ready, everyone was in the living watching a movie. "So how was the shopping trip?" Grandine asked.

"It was great. Thanks again for paying," Lucy said.

* * *

The next day, everyone was getting ready for the party. Lucy was washing her hair when she heard a knock on the door. "Hey, babe, how long are you gonna take?" It was Natsu.

"I'll be out in a second." Lucy finished her shower and walked out of the bathroom. She walked back into the room. Natsu was staring at her, in a towel that barely held in her large breasts and did little to hide her amazing figure. Lucy rolled her eyes and said, "It's all yours."

He got up and walked to the bathroom, without taking his eyes off her. She rolled her eyes again and she sighed. She walked up to her drawer and got out her outfit for the party. It was a tight green jumpsuit with a plunging neckline. She'd wear it with black knee-high high-heeled boots and a red choker.

Lucy was done curling her hair and doing her makeup when Natsu walked out of the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped so low you could almost see the end of his v-line.

While Lucy was staring at Natsu, she felt his eyes roaming her body. Before they both got flustered and things could get out of hand she said, "What type of guy takes the same amount of time to shower as it does for his girlfriend to get ready?" They both laughed at that. Natsu walked up to her, leaned over and planted a kiss on her head. When he didn't move, Lucy said, "You're just staring at my tits now, aren't you?"

He laughed again and walked to the other side of the room. Lucy picked up her phone to check if she had any new texts from Kagura. When she saw that there were none, she thought, _guess she's not coming._ She let out a sigh.

A few hours later, guests started to arrive. Everyone in the house took turns answering the door. When nearly all their friends were here, Lucy heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" she yelled into the house.

There were a group of people at the door: a boy with blue hair and green eyes, a girl with light brown hair and dark brown eyes, a boy with long green hair and brown eyes, and a girl with pink hair and brown eyes.

"Lucy?" asked the bluenette. She nodded. "Laxus told us about you. This is Freed, Evergreen, Ares and I'm Bixlow."

"Hi!" she said.

Suddenly, Lucy heard footsteps, running. She turned to see Lisanna. She ran and jumped into Bixlow's arms. She kissed him. "Hey," she said when they broke the kiss. "Long time no see!"

Bixlow dropped her and smiled. "Sorry I've been busy with college and everything." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then Evergreen spoke.

"Hey, Lis, where's your brother?"

Then Freed chimed in, "And Laxus?"

Suddenly, the two boys were suddenly walking into the hallway. Evergreen ran into Elfman's arms and Freed waved at Laxus.

"Loke!" Ares said as he walked in. The two hugged.

Everyone walked into the living room. Lucy was about to follow when she noticed someone else at the door. "Kagura!" She pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting me, Lucy."

The two walked into the living room where, Natsu, Wendy, Zeref and all their friends where sitting. Everyone was staring at Kagura with confused looks. Lucy saw her twidling her thumbs behind her back. She leaned in to whisper to her friend, "K, I promise you'll be fine. They're nice people. Trust me."

Kagura nodded and took in a deep breath. Erza was the first to speak up. "Lucy, who's this?"

"Um, guys, this is Kagura… My ex…" Everyone's jaw dropped. They were looking from Lucy to Kagura to Natsu.

"And you're okay with this, Natsu?" Gray asked pointing at the two girls.

Lucy was kind of upset by that comment. "Why wouldn't he, Gray? Do you have a problem with it?" She was glaring at him.

"Um..um…" Gray was saying, obviously scared of her. Natsu was rolling his eyes. Erza was the one who spoke.

"Gray obviously has no problem with your being bi. He just means how is Natsu ok with your ex being here?"

"Firstly, my ex-has a name. Secondly, stop talking about her like she isn't standing right here. And lastly, it was his idea." Again, everyone dropped their jaws, at the fact that it was Natsu's idea.

Everyone was still in shock when Kagura finally spoke, "If this makes everyone uncomfortable, I'll leave," she said gesturing to the door.

"No, you don't have to go," Erza was saying. "We're being rude. I'm Erza," she said. Then she went through the introductions. Everyone was incredibly nice especially since Erza was practically threatening to kill them all with one look. Kagura didn't seem to notice. "Come sit down," Erza said patting the seat the next to her. Kagura did and they all started talking to her.

Lucy backed up, pulling Natsu with her. "Thanks for doing this," she said to her boyfriend, giving him a peck on his temple.

"It was no problem. And I mean it, I have no problem with her. But same rules apply to her and everyone else on the planet, if she hits on you I will kill her."

"No, you won't. 'Cuz you know she's my best friend." Natsu huffed and she just rolled her eyes playfully. "Come on, let's go see if Grandine needs help with anything."

The two wandered around the house helping Grandine with errands and being good hosts. The party went really smoothly and everyone had lots of fun.

Lucy made sure to check on Kagura every few hours to make sure she was okay. She seemed to have taken a specific liking to Erza. Lucy was happy for her.

* * *

Early the next morning, everyone started to leave. Everyone living in the house retired to bed. While Natsu and Lucy were lying in bed, Lucy said, "Thanks again for being so cool about Kagura. Most people would be jealous. You're amazing."

"Thanks, babe. Anything for you." Natsu replied. Then he seemed to be remembering something. "Ugh!" he whined

"What's wrong?"

"Erza's birthday is like next week. Which means for the next week, we're going to be going to practice parties. Ugh!"

"Erza. Any excuse for more sweets," Lucy said, laughing. "Is Irene going to be there?" Natsu told Lucy about Erza's complicated relationship with her mother.

"I don't know. Some years she's there and sometimes she's not. Erza's kinda learned not to expect much from her."

"Ok," Lucy said, sleep weighing on her eyelids.

"Go to sleep, Luce," Natsu said as he kissed her forehead.

"I don't think I can do this anymore, sir," Kagura said into her phone.

"I expected this betrayal from you, Kagura," came the reply. "That's why I will be sending Sting in. You can stay with my treacherous daughter, you waste of space. Get off the line, you wretch!"

Kagura, shaking hung up the phone. _Lucy will never forgive me for this_ , she said as she cried, falling to the ground. _I hate myself. I don't think I could bring myself to tell her. She'll hate me._ Kagura couldn't stop the tears as they flowed out of her eyes.

* * *

 **Guys, I am so sorry. I have just been really busy. Upside: I have the last chapter written and i know how i want the rest of the story to develop. It might be over soon. I'm thinking of doing a sequel. We'll see.**

 **Anyway, R and R.**


	11. Taken

**Hey everyone, New chapter.**

 **Warning: graphic content. read at your own discretion.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima (Who by the way is a genius.)**

* * *

Lucy now understood why Natsu was so against Erza's 'practice parties'. That's what she called them. But we all know it's just an excuse to eat more cake. After the New Year's party the Strauss sibling threw, Erza sent out texts to everyone about when and where the first practice party was.

Natsu had groaned about it and Lucy just thought he was overreacting, but boy was she wrong. It turned out to be hell. They went through what could have passed as military drills and didn't even get to touch any of the food.

The actual birthday party wasn't so bad. They got to just talk and have fun, and actually eat the food, which was absolutely delicious. Irene didn't show up. She sent Erza a gift though, but no one knew what it was.

Lucy was walking along the edge of the river, enjoying the warm February morning. "Be careful, Lucy!" said the man in the river rowing his boat. "I will!" she screamed in reply.

She had stopped staying at Natsu's about a week after school started up again. She was on her way to her apartment. It was about a week till mid-terms.

Lucy had started going to see Wendy during any free time she could manage. She seemed to be doing better now that Romeo was around. She suspected the two would end up dating.

"Lucy?" she was pulled out of her thoughts by a familiar voice. She was turning around to face the person. She got a glimpse of her old boyfriend before she was punched.

She fell into the water, knocking her head on the edge before losing consciousness.

* * *

Lucy woke up in her bedroom. Not the one in her apartment, the one in her old house. She shivered and tried to get out of bed. She winced at the pain all over her body.

She looked down at her arms. They were covered in cuts, so were her legs and her abdomen. _He already started!_ She thought as tears rolled out of her eyes. She felt completely drained and fell back asleep.

When Lucy came to, her body felt stiff, like she'd been sleeping for days straight. She got up with a start, "Natsu!" _He's going to be so worried._

Suddenly, she heard footsteps outside her room. The door was thrown open. "Hello, my little runaway," Jude said as he walked up to his daughter.

"Get away from me!" Lucy screamed as he reached up to touch her face.

Jude chuckled. "I see your time away has made you bolder," he was saying, "don't worry. I look forward to fixing that." He turned towards the guards standing outside her room. "Take her down to the cellar and have her ready for me when I get there." They nodded and Jude walked out.

The two guards walked up to Lucy. One of them whispered, "I'm so sorry, Miss Lucy," then she was knocked out.

* * *

In Magnolia…

"Hey, Erza," Natsu was saying to the scarlet haired woman. She turned to him. "Have you seen Lucy?"

"Um…" she said considering it for a while. "No. I don't think I've seen her since the week before mid-terms."

Natsu face fell. _He came for her,_ he was thinking, the anger in him rising. "Where's Kagura?" he growled.

"At home," Erza said in reply. Kagura had been staying with Erza since there was no room in Lucy's apartment and staying at Natsu's house would just be weird. Erza looked up at Natsu. "Why are you asking?"

He considered telling Erza but changed his mind. He shook his head and said, "Get Cana and meet me at your place."

Erza didn't ask why. She simply nodded her head and got into her car. Natsu did the same and headed for Erza's house.

* * *

In the Heartfilia mansion…

Lucy was chained to a wall. There was blood dripping onto the hard floor that was just out of her reach. Her father had whipped her bloody because she wouldn't tell him what she knew about his… illegal business.

She knew exactly what he was talking about. She also knew it was the only leverage she had for getting out. So she kept her mouth shut.

"Tell me what you know, or I will kill you!" Jude threatened.

Lucy didn't even flinch. She simply closed her eyes and thought about Natsu, Levy, Erza, Gray and all the other friends she'd made at Fairy Tail. She hung on for them because she knew she would never be able to forgive herself if she didn't at least try to get back to them.

"What on earth could be making you smile at a time like this?" Lucy hadn't even realized she was smiling.

"Well you see," she said, her voice hoarse, "I'm going to get out of her, and there's nothing you can do about it. I may be bloody and beaten, but you won't break me. Never again!"

Jude laughed, wickedly. "I see." He brought the whip down on Lucy. She refused to scream and instead dug her nails into her palms. "You seem to think you'll be given the option of escape again." He laughed again as the whip came down on her body.

"I won't be 'escaping' as you put it, father," she said, the last word dripping with so much hate, "You'll let me walk out."

He walked up to her. "Oh my dear daughter, that will never happen."

Lucy smiled as he brought his fist to her head, quite literally punching her lights out.

* * *

In Magnolia…

"Where is she Kagura?" Natsu screamed as he walked into Erza's house.

She walked, calmly, out of the living room. She was looking at the floor. _She knew!_ he thought. "Tell me!" he screamed.

"Sting came," she started. "Sting came and took her back to the mansion. I was supposed to be the one to do it. But I couldn't. I love her. So I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I knew sting was coming." She still wouldn't look at him.

"Get in the car, Kagura," Natsu said, almost in a whisper.

"What?"

"Get in the car," he said again, slightly louder.

Just as the two were walking out of the house, Ezra pulled up, with Cana in the passenger's seat. The two got out of the car. "Get in," he said pointing at his car. Cana sat in the front seat while Kagura and Erza sat in the back. Kagura still refused to look anyone in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked her. She just shook her head. "Where are we going?" she asked Natsu.

"To Lucy's."

Cana looked at him, understanding the situation, "Do they know?"

"Know what?!" Erza asked, "Someone better explain what's going on right now."

Natsu looked at Cana, "Kagura does." He paused for a second, thinking about whether or not to tell Erza. Then he realized she was already in the car. It would be best if she knew what was going on. Then he nodded at Cana. She told Erza everything, Natsu filling in any details she missed out, or the things Lucy told only him.

* * *

In the Heartfilia mansion…

Lucy was lying in her bed again when she opened her eyes. She got up. She walked over to her door and twisted the handle. Locked. She walked to the window and tried that. Locked.

She let out a sigh and paced the room for a while. She eventually got bored of that too and walked up to her full-length mirror. She stood in front of it and started to take off her clothes.

She looked at her naked reflection, taking in all the new bruises and cut she had. She ran her fingers along them and let out another sigh. She closed her eyes.

In the darkness that her eyelids brought, she saw Natsu. She heard his voice saying he loved her and that he would never let anything happen to her. Her eyes shot open. _You let this happen_ , she thought, bitterly. Then she realized she was blaming Natsu, of all people.

 _Natsu isn't the one who put these here_ , she thought _. Natsu isn't the reason you're a runaway. Natsu isn't the reason your life is like this. Natsu is the reason you felt what it's like to be loved again, after 10 years. He's the reason you've been happy for the last few months. He's the reason you felt safe. He's the reason you have such amazing friends._

Lucy fell to the floor, still naked, and cried. She cried until her voice was hoarse and there were no more tears left. _Natsu!_ She thought.

* * *

In the car, on the way to the mansion…

Natsu and Cana finished explaining to Erza.

"How long have you known?" she asked Natsu.

"Since we started dating."

"And you?" he asked looking at Cana.

"First day of school."

"And you?" she looked at Kagura.

"… When it started."

Erza took in a deep breath and waited a few seconds before releasing it. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because she didn't want any of us to think any less of her," Cana said.

"But she was fine telling you two," she said, the anger rising.

"Calm down Erza," Natsu said. "She's probably going to kill me for letting you know. It wasn't my secret to tell. She thinks of you as a big sister. She didn't want you seeing her as anything less than perfect. She didn't want to let you down especially."

Erza took another deep breath. "She couldn't let me down."

They rode in silence for a while the Kagura said, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Natsu replied.

"But it is. If I had warned you or Lucy about Sting, she might still be here."

"OK! One, don't blame yourself, or Sting for that matter. Jude is entirely to blame. And two, please don't talk about my girlfriend like she's dead."

Kagura nodded.

* * *

In the mansion…

Lucy got off the floor. She put her clothes back on and paced the room again. There was a click, and Lucy turned to her door.

She walked up to it and twisted to see if it was unlocked. It was. She opened it and looked down the hall. There was no one there. She walked out. The smart thing to do would probably have been to head for the main door and leave the godforsaken place. Instead, Lucy headed for her father's study.

"Father," she said when she'd walked in.

* * *

In the car…

"Ok, we're here." Natsu turned to Kagura. "Where would he be?"

"In the study. It's the huge double door at the end of the hall when you walk in."

"You go get Lucy. The rest of us can go…talk to Jude." Everyone nodded and they set their plan into motion.

* * *

In the study…

"So, Dad," Lucy said. "You wanted to know what it was I knew about your…side interests."

That caught his attention. He looked up from the papers on his desk and directly at his daughter. Lucy smirked and walked up to his desk.

"Well first, why don't we talk about me?" She sat on the chair in front of her dad's desk and folded her arms over her chest.

"What about you?" he replied resting his back in his chair.

"We can start with you letting me go."

"And why on earth would I do that?"

"I wasn't done, father," she said as the door to the study opened.

Lucy was hit with the familiar scent of cinnamon and campfires. _Natsu_ , she thought.

"What is the meaning of this invasion?" Jude asked, furious.

Lucy heard Natsu saying, "We're here for a certain someone you stole." _We?_

Lucy finally turned around. She saw Erza and Cana. Then her eyes finally fell on her boyfriend. "Luce?"

"Hey," she said getting up. She stumbled a bit and Natsu was beside her within the second, helping her up. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said as he kissed her temple.

She whispered into his ear, "Is Kagura here?"

"Ye, in your room. Why?"

"I have a plan. Give me your phone." He gave it to her and let go of her. Lucy turned back to her dad.

"So, we were talking…"

* * *

 **So, guys, we're getting to the end. Let me know if you think I should do a sequel or a different story altogether. I can't believe it's almost over. The story ends with the gangs junior/senior graduation.** **After this, there might only be two chapters. Let me know if you want a prom or something like it. As always R and R. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	12. Saved

**New chapter. So I decided to do a prom since a friend of mine asked. But for now, enjoy this chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy tail. **

* * *

"So, we were talking," Lucy said to her dad. "You're going to let me go. With my friends, Kagura, Yukino, and Sting… and Rogue, access to my trust fund, and 50% of all Heartfilia rail profits."

Jude laughed. His laugh echoed through the entire room. "Why would I do that, Lucy?" he asked when his hysterics ended.

Lucy smirked at his question. "Because, father, if you do and give me everything I asked for, I won't post a certain article I have written describing, in detail, all your little," she paused and faked a cough, then continued, "sins."

He looked at her the shock evident on his face. She smiled at his reaction. "You're bluffing."

She smirked again and said, "Except I'm not. I have a paper on my computer describing all the little activities you've been up to the past couple of years. Assault, Illegal drug trafficking, child molesting, child trafficking and kidnapping."

"Prove it," he said, the sweat visible on his brow.

"Gladly." She picked up Natsu's phone and sent a quick text to Kagura. Then she called her. The phone rang for a while before Kagura picked it.

"Hello. Natsu?" she said.

"It's Lucy," she said as she put the phone on speaker. "Are you in my apartment?"

"Yeah," she lied, "Why?"

"Remember the article I told you about? The one that would get my dad off our backs?"

"Yeah…"

"It's on my laptop. Can you find the file that says freedom?"

"Found it," Kagura said after a pause.

Lucy looked up at her dad. "I have it set that if you press enter, it goes to a blog I set up and into police reports, with an alert to let them know it came in. So dad, you still think I'm bluffing?"

When he didn't say anything, Lucy said, "Kagura, if he doesn't agree in 60 seconds, press enter. Also, could you countdown for me?"

"Gladly Lucy. 60," she started.

"So dad? What's your decision?"

"59," Kagura said.

"What if I don't believe you?" her dad asked, the countdown still going on in the background.

"You really sure you wanna call my bluff?"

"50."

"You really want to risk your name on a… chance? Lose the whole Heartfilia legacy on zero evidence… daddy?" she asked patronizing him.

"40."

"You can have your trust fund, Kagura and you're friends' and your freedom."

"I'm not folding," she said folding her arms. "Gimme what I want or lose all you have."

"25."

"You can't have 50%"

"20, 19."

Lucy had stopped talking.

"18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10."

"Fine! Fine! I'll do what you want me to do you little bitch!"

Lucy got up, wobbling a bit. "Pleasure doing business with you. I expect to see Sting and Rogue and Yukino in front of Fairy Tail High within the day."

Natsu walked up to put an arm around her. Erza walked past them and up to Jude. "She's not a bitch," she said, before punching the asshole in the face.

Lucy and Natsu both smiled at that. Erza put an arm around Lucy's waist to help her walk.

They all walked to the car in silence with Cana in front of the three of them. When they got into the car, Kagura was already in there. "You were amazing, Kagura." Lucy said and laughed.

"Yeah," Natsu chimed in. "How did you know what she was doing?"

Kagura smiled and held up her phone. On it was a text that read: 'Go along with it –L'

The whole group laughed.

They all got into the car, with Lucy in between Erza and Kagura. She looked up at Natsu. "Thanks for coming to get me," she said.

"Anything for you," he said. After a pause, Natsu asked, "Who's Rogue?"

Lucy waited, "He's Sting's twin brother."

"How did you know your dad had him?" Kagura asked.

"Well as much as I wish he was, Sting is not that much of a douche. He told me about his brother once. He said they were separated at birth but they reunited a few years before we met him. Whenever I asked why I had never met him, he'd brush the question off. I figured something happened to him, something he wasn't allowed to talk about. Sting and I are a lot alike. If it were me and I reunited with a long lost sibling, I would be spending a lot of time with them. Since I knew my dad's a child trafficker, I figured he had something to do with it."

Everyone was silent for a bit after that then Cana said, "Are you really gonna let him get away with all his crimes?"

They all looked at her. "Of course not." I'm gonna post that article. But first I'm gonna need enough money to take care of Yukino, Sting and Rogue. That's why I asked for my trust and 50%. Besides, I'm going to be 18 next year. When he gets sent to jail, I'm just gonna end up with the company."

"OK! It's confirmed. My girl is a savage," Natsu said, the pride obvious in his onyx eyes.

Lucy smiled, "Was there ever a doubt?"

The rest of the drive to Magnolia was quiet.

* * *

Once the group got to Magnolia, they took Lucy to a hospital to clean up her wounds. In a few hours, Natsu was taking Lucy back to his house. They'd gone to look at a few apartments for Yukino, Sting and Rogue to stay in. It took a while but Lucy finally settled on one. And with the money she'd gotten from her dad, she was able to pay for it and for the three of them to go to Fairy Tail

In the car, Lucy remembered something, "You told Erza, didn't you?"

Natsu flinched. "I didn't tell her. Cana did. I just gave the ok and filled in a few gaps." He cringed away from her.

"You idiot," she said and laughed. Then she winced at the pain that flared up all over her body. Natsu looked at her, concerned. She shook her head and continued talking. "I'm not going to hurt you, you idiot. I just wanted to know."

"So, do you think you'll be okay now?"

She took a few minutes to answer. "Yes. I think I will be."

They drove in a comfortable silence until they got to Natsu's house.

Once they got to his house, Grandine opened the door. "You told her too?"

"No… Maybe… Yes." He said sighing in defeat.

They got out of the car and walked to the house. Natsu helped Lucy with the walk up to the front door. "I'm injured. Not disabled."

Once they were on the lawn, Grandine ran to the two and pulled Lucy into a hug. "Ow ow ow ow."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot," she said and let Lucy go.

"Hey, Grandine. I missed you, too."

"Oh, Lucy. I was so worried. How could you not tell me?"

"I took her months to tell me so don't take it, personal mom," Natsu said.

They started walking to the house. When they walked in, Wendy and Zeref tackled Lucy into a hug. "ow ow ow ow." Lucy said again. The two let go of her.

"Sorry," Wendy said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Nothing personal. It's just not something I parade around telling people. I love you guys, really, but it was personal," Lucy said.

"Why don't you let Lucy go rest?" Grandine asked.

"I second that," Natsu said raising a hand.

"I third it," Lucy said.

Everyone nodded and Natsu walked Lucy up the stairs and into his room. He laid her down on the bed. "You ok?" he asked.

"Not really," Lucy said as she broke down and cried. Natsu was shocked for a second. He quickly righted himself and was at her side, his arm around her shoulder.

Lucy cried into his shirt and he just held her. When Lucy had stopped crying, Natsu whispered to her, "I'm so sorry I let this happen, Luce. It's all my fault."

Lucy looked up at him. "I blamed you too, Natsu. But then I realized it's not your fault."

Natsu shook his head. Lucy took his face in her hands. "It's not your fault, Natsu. I don't want you blaming yourself. If you do, I'll never forgive myself." She paused for a bit, then said, "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Luce," he answered closing the gap between their lips.

When Lucy broke the kiss, she looked Natsu in the eyes and said, "I think I'm ready to tell the others now." Natsu looked shocked but she continued. "I mean what's the point of keeping it a secret."

He nodded, then said, "Only if you're sure you're ready."

"I am," she said and fell asleep.

* * *

When Lucy woke up, they drove to the high school. On the way there, Lucy had told him a bit more about Sting and Yukino. They weren't bad people. They'd all just been in a bad situation. Just like Lucy.

The three of them were standing awkwardly in front of the school. Lucy and Natsu got out of the car and walked up to the three of them. There was an awkward moment of silence before the three of them pulled Lucy into a hug.

"Ow!" she yelled. "People really need to stop doing that," she said as they let go of her.

"We're sorry," Rogue said. He was a tall guy with black hair and black eyes. "We just wanted to thank you for getting us out of there."

Sting and Yukino had remained silent. So had Natsu.

Then Sting and Yukino said, "We're sorry!"

Lucy nodded and said, "I know. I forgave you a while ago."

They both looked at her, unshed tears making their eyes sparkle, and smiled. Sting was tall with white blond hair and blue eyes. Yukino had white hair and brown eyes.

Then Natsu spoke, "Ok, get in the car and let's go."

The three of them looked at him like they'd only just realized he was there. Sting was the one who spoke.

"Who's this Lu?"

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but Natsu beat her to it. "Natsu. Her boyfriend."

Sting looked at him and cringed. Natsu saw that and continued talking. "Let's get one thing straight. We have a problem."

Lucy finally spoke up. "No you don't," she said and turned to walk to the car. Yukino and Rogue followed her.

"Yeah I do, Luce. He kidnapped you." Natsu and Sting were glaring at each other.

"Yeah well, I'm fine," she said, now standing at the car. "So get in and let's go show them the apartment."

Natsu sighed and gave Sting one more glare before walking to the car.

* * *

On the way to the apartment, everyone was silent, until Lucy said, "So… are you two still together?"

There was an awkward silence then Yukino answered, "No."

"We broke up a while ago."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

Sting took in a deep breath then answered, "Because I love you."

Natsu stopped the car when he heard that. He turned to look at Sting. "No. You don't. If you did, you wouldn't have cheated on her."

Lucy blushed and murmured, "now I regret asking."

The rest of the ride was full of awkward silences.

* * *

When they got to the apartment, Lucy walked the three of them in. "So this is it. It's a four bedroom in case Kagura decides to move in too. Four bathrooms, two living rooms, and a study, all spread across two floors." There was a pause as they took in the apartment. "So what do you think?"

Instead of answering, they pulled Lucy into another hug. "We love it." It was Rogue who spoke.

"Ow!" Lucy whined. But she was smiling. When they let go of her, Lucy said, "We're gonna let you get settled in."

Rogue and Yukino nodded and walked further into the house. Natsu and Lucy turned to leave. Before Lucy could walk out, Sting grabbed her arm. Lucy looked at his hand on her wrist, then looked up at him. "I meant what I said, Lucy," Sting started, "I do still love you."

Lucy yanked her arm away. "You should have thought of that when you decided to cheat on me." And with that, she walked away and into Natsu's car.

* * *

Natsu had called everyone to his house on Lucy's request. She'd decided to tell them before she lost her nerve. Now they were all sitting in the living room wondering why Lucy need to see them all. **(Keep in mind it's midterm and all the college kids are home too.)**

She told them where she'd been all week. She told them about why she ran away from home. She told them about what her father did to her.

When she finished speaking, everyone was quiet. Levy got up and walked up to her. She stood in front of Lucy, tears streaking down her face. She pulled Lucy into a hug. Erza followed, then Lisanna, Mira, Cana, Juvia, and then everyone else followed.

Lucy burst into tears. Natsu sighed. Lucy looked up at them. "Thank you, guys. I love you so much."

Everyone started to back away from her. Only Levy and Erza stayed. They were hugging her and wouldn't let her go.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Levy cried. "Why? Why? Why?!"

"Because I couldn't," Lucy simply replied. "Gomen*, Levy"

The three of them cried until Lucy got tired. She started to nod off. Natsu picked her up, bridal style and took her upstairs. Halfway up the stairs, Natsu turned back and said, "Go home, guys. She needs to rest."

Levy nodded and she got up and walked towards the door. Slowly, everyone followed. Lucy whispered, "I'm sorry guys."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Luce." He kissed her temple and continued up the stairs. He carried her into the room and placed her on the bed. He kissed her on the head and turned around to leave.

Lucy grabbed his wrist. He turned back "Don't leave me," she whispered.

"I never will," he said, lying on the bed beside her. "Wanna go to prom with me?"

Lucy nodded as she slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

 **So, the end. Like I said at the start I'm gonna do a prom. There might not be a chapter out for a while.** **Gomen.**

 **Oh BTW, *gomen means sorry. Also, I realized I never explained the relationship between Ares and Loki. So, here it is.**

 **Loki and Ares are old friends, but Loki moved to Magnolia when he started high school. Ares is the same age as everyone else in Lucy's class, she just lives in a different town.**

 **Right now is a perfect time to point out who's in a relationship with whom.**

 **Natsu and Lucy (obviously)**

 **Gray and Juvia**

 **Gajeel and Levy**

 **Lisanna and Bixlow**

 **Mira and Laxus**

 **Elfman and Evergreen**

 **Jellal and Erza**

 **So... Not as many as I thought. I'm considering Zeref and Freed. Lemme know what you think. Also, tell me who you want to see together, but only with characters I've already introduced to the story.**

 **Till the next time my lovely readers.**


	13. Shopping

**So... new chapter! Sorry, it took forever!**

* * *

It was a few weeks till graduation. Everything had settled down. Lucy had even gone to the trial to testify against her dad.

The trail was kinda awkward. It went something like this:

"So Lucy," her father's lawyer started, "you claim your dad beat you for months before you ran away. What proof do you have?"

Lucy was offended by the question. He was implying that she was lying. She decided not to let her anger through and answered, "My entire body is proof."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I mean," She said, "I have scars all over my body from him beating me," she finished indicating the scars still on her arms.

Her dad's attorney thought for a second then said, "How do we know they weren't put there by your boyfriend?"

The judge looked down at her a questioning look on his face. Lucy flinched then looked up at Natsu who was in the crowd. She gave him an apologetic look. Then she answered the question, "It wasn't my boyfriend. He wouldn't put this on me," she said as she rose up the shirt she was wearing and showed the jury the scar across her stomach.

They all gasped. "Do you think that was put there by my boyfriend?" When nobody answered, she turned to the judge, "Do you?"

"Thank you, your honour," the layer said.

"What's on your mind, Luce?" Natsu asked.

She looked at him and she felt her cheeks warm up a bit. "The trails."

A light blush dusted his cheeks as he recalled the events of the trail. "Ugh!" They walked in silence for a while. They got to the school. Natsu grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm always here for you. Remember that."

Lucy smiled and nodded. She kissed him quickly on the lips and hey walked into the school.

The group was sitting in their usual seat in the class, enjoying their free class when Lucy walked in with Natsu.

"Hey, guys!" She said, beaming.

"Hey, Lucy," Gray said. Lisanna, who'd been looking at her phone looked up at Natsu.

"Hey, Natsu?" he looked up at Lisanna.

"Hey, Lis," he smiled at her. She waved him over and he walked up to her. "What's up?"

"Is your brother dating anyone?"

"Not that I know of. Why?" Lisanna held up her phone, the screen facing Natsu. On it was a picture of Zeref making out with Freed. Natsu's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked and walked over. She took one look at Lisanna's phone and she was frozen in place.

"I didn't know he was gay. Why didn't you tell me, Natsu?"

Natsu had recovered enough to answer her question. "I didn't know either. I mean everyone knew about Freed but… wow."

Lucy had recovered too. She was laughing at Natsu's still shocked face. "Where did you even get that picture, Lis?"

"Bixlow."

"Well, that makes a lot of sense." Lucy turned to look at Natsu. He wasn't blinking. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello?" Still nothing. She shrugged and walked over to see what book Levy was reading.

The whole group spent the rest of the free talking casually and having fun. They didn't talk much about Freed and Zeref until Lunch.

"Wait, what?!" Laxus practically screamed when it was brought up. "Since when was Freed gay?"

Everyone looked at him like he was a complete idiot. "You didn't know?" Mira asked.

Laxus shook his blonde hair. "Always thought he had a thing for you."

Mira giggled at that. "He had a thing for you, not me." She laughed as Laxus' cheeks took on a bit of a rosy colour.

Then Gray spoke. "How are you not more shook about Zeref being gay?" He looked at his best friend. "How didn't you know?"

"Well he didn't know about Lucy so," Cana was saying, "I'm not all that surprised."

Natsu blushed. "Can we change the subject to literally anything else?" Lucy asked.

Lisanna smiled a devilish smile and looked at her sister. She seemed to understand the signal. The two turned to look at Natsu and Lucy. _Well, shit. This isn't gonna end well._ Lucy thought.

"So," Mira said, "Have you two had sex yet?"

Lucy's face was as red as Erza's hair. Natsu decided to avoid the whole thing and put his head on the table. "Oh no, you don't Natsu. You are not leaving me alone to deal with this," Lucy said poking his side.

"Ugh!" he said raising his head.

"So?" Lisanna asked, not willing to drop the subject.

Lucy blushed an even darker shade of red as she shook her head.

Gray laughed and Erza punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!" he yelled.

"OK! Next topic," Lucy said, her cheeks still a dark red.

"Fine, fine, fine. I guess we should stop embarrassing you two," Mira said. "Prom!"

And with that, everyone got into the conversation. The girls were talking about their dresses and the guys basically just complained. The girls decided to get ready at Mira's and the guys were going to get ready at Natsu's.

The bell rang and everyone got up to go to their various houses.

At the end of the day, the girls went to town. They needed to get dresses for prom. They decided to bring Wendy along. "So what colour dress do you want to get, Lucy?" the younger girl asked.

"Um… Probably pink or red," Lucy answered.

"Cuz those are her and Natsu's favourite colours," Lisanna added, wiggling her eyebrows and giggling. The other girls joined in too and Lucy blushed.

"You guys are the worst," Lucy said. She saw a dress that she thought would look great on Erza. "Guys let's go in here. That dress would look great on you, Erza."

The dress was a floor length strapless ball gown. It had a red corset top and blue and red ruffles in diagonal stripes. Erza looked like she was about to cry. "It's beautiful!" she cried. "I wanna try it on!"

A few minutes later, Erza came out of one of the dressing rooms. "I love it!" Mira screamed.

"I do too!" Levy and Cana cried at the same time. The girls all joined in praising Erza for how amazing she looked in the dress.

"I have to get it!"

"Yeah you do," Lucy said.

Once Erza bought the dress, the girls were back on the hunt for the others' dresses. Suddenly, Mira screamed. She was jumping up and down and pointing at a dress in a store window. "I need this dress!" She shrieked.

Soon, Mirajane was dragging them all into the store. The dress was cream with a low cut back and a mermaid skirt. "I love it," he said with tears in her eyes.

"Mira, it's perfect for you," Erza said. She nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes.

She went to try on the dress. She came out and did a quick spin. "Mira, it's gorgeous," Lucy said.

After a few hours of shopping, the girls all came out with their prom dresses. Levy got a short dark blue dress with a sheer top and a low back. Cana got a two piece. She got an off the shoulder black crop top and an orange skirt. Lisanna got a simple dress. It had a sleeveless, backless, white turtle neck top and a pink skirt. Juvia got a black and blue floor length dress. Wendy got a two piece with a cropped short sleeve top and a sky blue skirt. Lucy got a red, strapless short sleeve with a train.

As the girls walked out of the shopping centre, Lucy's eyes started to tear up. "What's wrong lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Nothing," she answered. "I just can't believe it's been a year. You guys are the best."

"Awn, Lucy," Lisanna said and hugged her. All the girls joined in. "This year has been…something," Lisanna said as they dispersed.

"No shit!" Lucy said and laughed. "I can't wait for prom!"

"Neither can I!" Erza added.

"Guys, why did I get a dress?" Wendy asked. The older girls looked at each other.

Lucy looked back at Wendy. "We're sneaking you in. You and whoever you want as your date."

Wendy thought about this for a while. "So," Lisanna asked, "Are you gonna bring Romeo?"

Wendy looked accusingly at Lucy. "You told her?!"

"No, I didn't! I swear."

"She didn't have to, Wendy. I have eyes," Lisanna said.

"Yeah, Wendy,'' Erza added, "We've known you and Romeo since you were born. We're not blind."

The bluenette's face was red. Lisanna giggled. "So, are you gonna ask him?"

Wendy nodded. "Good," Lucy said. "Now can we stop torturing the poor girl?"

They all nodded and continued their walk to the car park.

* * *

 **So...the end. The next chapter is going to be the prom and then it's a lemon so... be prepared. Thanks for reading. Leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


	14. Prom and Graduation

**So... I'm going to start by apologizing. It's been forever since I posted a chapter. I haven't had wifi for forever so... I'm sorry. The worst part is, this chapter is kinda boring. I make up for it in the last one though, I swear. The next one should be out today. If not, sorry again.**

 **If you're curious about what the girls' dresses look like, just put my description in and add prom at the end or the start. You're welcome.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Tonight was prom and tomorrow was graduation. Lucy could hardly contain her excitement. Obviously, she wasn't the one graduating, but she was extremely excited for her friends. She was proud of all of them for working so hard and doing so well all year.

But enough about that. Prom! It was tonight. Lucy and all the girls had stayed over at Mira's the day before. None of them had seen their boyfriends. Lis and Mira hadn't even seen Elfman.

The girls were running around the house getting their makeup and showering. They couldn't wait. They'd even rented two limos for their massive group. One for the seniors and one for the juniors. Wendy was staying in the limo with the juniors.

Luce was in the middle of a shower when someone walked in. "Hey, Lu-chan?"

"Yeah Levy?"

"Are you nervous?"

"Kinda. Why? Are you?"

"Well no. I mean I'm going with Gajeel. We've been together for nearly two years. We've done stuff. Stuff you and Natsu haven't… A lot happens at prom, Lu."

"Oh. You mean am I nervous to sleep with Natsu?"

Levy nodded. Then she remembered Lucy couldn't see her and said, "Yeah."

"Well, we've talked about it but we never really planned on anything happening at prom. But if anything was to happen, one, I wouldn't be opposed to it, and two, I wouldn't be nervous."

"OK!" Levy responded simply. Then there was a thunderous knock on the bathroom door.

"Would you two get the fuck out of the bathroom?" It was Lisanna. "The guys will be here in two hours and I still haven't showered.

Lucy laughed. Then she realized she only had two hours to do her hair, her make-up and to get her dress on. "Shit!" she exclaimed. She grabbed the towel near her and ran out of the bathroom, Levy right behind her.

When she was in the living room, where they'd all decided to get ready, she noticed Mira was the only one who looked even remotely ready. She had her hair and makeup done. She was wearing a fluffy white bathrobe.

Lucy had put on one of the spare bathrobes. She ran up to Mira. "Mira! My hair!"

"Sorry babe, you're going to have to wait your turn. Erza said she'd kill me if anyone else got their hair done before her." She shuddered at the thought.

"Fine!" Lucy whined, resisting the urge to stomp her foot. She ran into the room where everyone's makeup was being done. Juvia was in charge there. She was in the middle of doing Erza's makeup. She had her own makeup done.

"Juvia…?" Lucy didn't even have to finish her sentence.

"Yes, Lucy. You can go after her."

"Oh!" she breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god." Lucy sat on the makeup chair next to Erza.

"So…" Juvia asked.

"So… what?"

"So have you and Natsu talked about it yet?" Juvia asked.

"Yes."

"Is it going to happen tonight?"

"I don't know."

"What exactly is it?" Erza asked, completely innocent.

"Um…" Juvia tried.

"Nothing!" Lucy rushed to finish. "Your makeup looks amazing."

"Thank you!" she replied, dropping the subject.

In a few minutes, Juvia was done with Erza's makeup. She squealed then hurried into the living room to get her hair done. Juvia started on Lucy's makeup. They talked as she did it.

"So..?"

"I really don't know. We've talked about it. I'm ready. We both are. We just never talked about it happening tonight."

Juvia nodded her head and finished Lucy's makeup in silence. After a few minutes, they were done. Lucy thanked Juvia and she went to get her hair done as Juvia started on Levy's makeup.

Lucy walked up to Mira. "Now?"

She nodded and got started doing a braid crown on her hair. "So..?"

"You too?"

Mira shrugged but persisted. "I don't know."

"OK," Mira stated, simply. She finished Lucy's hair. Lucy thanked her and walked away, to go put on her dress.

* * *

In about an hour and a half, they were all ready. They had their hair and makeup done, and they had their dresses on. They waited in the living room for the guys, who arrived a few minutes later.

They all did a double take when they saw their girlfriends. Bixlow and Bacchus had come too. The guys gave their girlfriends their corsages and they got into the limos. Lucy had her head on Natsu's shoulder. She'd been admiring her corsage. It was a white rose. Natsu whispered to her. "You look gorgeous."

Lucy smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself." He was wearing a black suit and tie with a red shirt. He really did look great. She reached up and gave him a quick kiss. They smiled at each other. Then Lucy went back to looking at her corsage.

When they got to the school, the gym was beautifully decorated. Cana and Bacchus walked over to the DJ booth and started to set up. "When did those two even get together?" Lucy asked her boyfriend. "Didn't they hate each other?"

Mira heard her question. "Sexual tension." Lucy laughed.

"I heard that!" Cana said from a different side of the room. The two girls laughed.

In a few hours, the gym was full. Cana and Bacchus had gone through a few songs and everyone was having loads of fun. Lucy and Cana made eye contact and Cana winked. She changed it to a slow song.

Suddenly, Natsu was beside her. "May I have this dance?" Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Of course." She draped her arms around his neck and his arms were around her waist.

"You too, hun?" Lucy looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Cana winking at you. I'm gonna assume they were asking a bunch of questions about how tonight's gonna end?"

Lucy giggled. "You have no idea. They're so damn persistent."

Natsu tilted his head so their foreheads touched. "So..?"

"What do you mean so?"

"I mean do you want to?"

"Of course I do. We just didn't talk about it happening tonight."

"But if it did?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to it." Natsu nodded. Lucy continued. "It's just that, I don't want to have any reason to be up early the morning after, you know?"

Natsu nodded, understanding what she meant. "So, graduation?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. Graduation." They both smiled and then the song changed. Lucy noticed Kagura and Rogue. "One second," she said and walked away from Natsu.

"Hey guys!" she said to the two.

"Oh hey, Lu," Kagura replied.

"Did you two come together?"

"Um… Yeah," Rogue said. "We actually have a lot in common. We've been hanging out a lot lately."

"Yeah," Kagura added, "And Sting and Yukino have not been happy about it," she giggled.

Rogue smiled. "We've been leaving those two alone a lot lately. Can you blame them?"

Lucy smiled. "Well, I'm happy for you two." She waved and was walking back up to Natsu.

They spent the rest of the night dancing, talking and just having fun with their friends. Natsu took her back to her apartment, then drove back home.

* * *

Lucy woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. It was graduation day. She was elated. Not so much because of graduation but what was coming after.

She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and got in. In a few minutes, Lucy was out and getting dressed. She put on a skirt and a tee shirt as it was starting to get really warm. She waited for Natsu to come to get her.

In a few minutes, he was knocking on her door. She picked up her things and walked into his arms, locking the door behind her before giving him a quick kiss. Natsu smiled. "Hi to you too."

Lucy returned his smile. "Ready to go?"

He nodded and they walked out of her apartment building and into his car. They drove to the school, both in the best mood. As they got out of the car, Lucy bumped into Loke. "Oh hey!" she said startled.

"Hi, Lucy," he said, "can I talk to you?"

She nodded and turned to Natsu who'd been watching them both. "I'll be right back." He simply nodded and Lucy walked off with Loke.

"So what's up?" she asked him.

"Um…"

"Spit it out Loke," she said impatiently.

"Why are you with Natsu?" he asked. Lucy was surprised.

"Because I love him," she replied simply.

"But he's violent and aggressive and stupid, so very st-"

Lucy didn't let him finish before slapping him across the face. "Nothing, absolutely nothing, gives you the right to talk about my boyfriend that way!" Lucy said angrily.

"He doesn't deserve you," Loke murmured, half to himself.

Lucy, now even angrier, asked, "And you do?"

Loke took a while to respond, then said, "Yes."

Lucy looked at him, scoffed and walked back to her boyfriend.

"What was that about?" Natsu asked, noticing how tense she was.

"He felt the need to mention how much you don't deserve me."

Natsu's eyebrow shot up at that. "He's right."

Lucy looked at him, clearly annoyed. "No, he's not. He's just jealous. If anything, you're too good for me."

Natsu laughed at that. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her head. "Can we drop it?" he asked. Lucy nodded and they walked into the school.

* * *

The graduation ceremony droned on and on. Lucy mostly tuned it out. She only zoned back in when Erza's valedictorian speech started.

"Four years. Four of the best years of my life. This school will always have a place in my heart. All of my best friends," she said looking at her friends graduating, "new and old," she said looking at the juniors. "This school has taught me some very important lessons.

"What now? What are we going to do without all the friends and teachers we've grown up knowing? What are we going to be? Remember when the answer to that was a doctor or an astronaut?" this caused the audience to laugh. "Now they want a real answer." She turned back to look at the graduating class. "What do you think?" she asked them. "No fucking clue!" came a chorused response. The students laughed. Parents and teachers were shocked. "Exactly," Erza continued. "We have no clue. Right now is when we have to explore, see the world, and enjoy our lives. I don't know about the rest of you, but that's exactly what I'm going to do."

The entire student body gave the red vixen a standing ovation. Soon, the teachers and parents joined in.

The rest of the ceremony was full of tears. Then it ended and the gang gathered together. "Erza that speech was amazing," Lucy said, hugging her.

"Thanks," she replied. "It took me forever to perfect it."

"We're really proud of you," Lisanna said.

Erza smiled.

"So what schools did you guys settle on?" Lucy asked.

"Well, we all applied to Magnolia university," Mira said. "We all got in, so we're all gonna be in college together."

"That's perfect," Lucy said, happy for all of them.

Then Erza asked, "What's everyone doing now? We could go to the cinema."

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other. "We can't," he said. "I promised my mum we would come over right after. She wants some family time or something like that."

Lucy noticed Mira's smirk. "Okay," she said. "Have fun!"

Lucy and Natsu walked away. "They know," she murmured.

Natsu smiled. "I know."

They drove up to Lucy's apartment. When he parked the car, Lucy pressed her lips against his. His hands started roaming her body. He broke the kiss. "Should we go upstairs?" he asked.

She nodded and hopped out of the car.

* * *

 **The end. It's finally time for the lemon. Yay!**

 **Leave reviews. I might be doing a sequel.**


	15. Fin (Lemon)

**LEMON Time. Read at your own risk. I don't own fairytail. Now I'm gonna shut u and let you read the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu pulled Lucy into her apartment. He pushed her against the door and smashed his lips against her. He licked her lower lip and she moaned, giving him space to put his tongue in her mouth, dominating her. He picked her up and she wrapped her long legs around his waist.

He moved to kiss her neck and put his hands under her thighs securing her around his waist as he carried Lucy into her bedroom. He pushed her against the door and she was tugging on Natsu's shirt. "Off!" she said and he smirked and threw it off. He was tugging on her shirt but was worried about taking it off. She pulled it off herself and Natsu took the initiative and flung off her bra. He took a minute to appreciate her large breast while Lucy kicked off her shoes. "God, you're gorgeous," he said.

Lucy started to grind her hips against his growing bulge, succeeding at pleasuring them both. She mewled and Natsu growled. She continued to grind against him. The friction was amazing, making her mewls turn to load moans, sending them both to new levels of pleasure.

Natsu moved and dropped Lucy on the bed, following close behind. He started burning a trail of kisses, from her chin to her neck, the valley of her breasts to her stomach and then stopped at her navel, leaving a trail of red and purple bruises in his wake.

He pulled down her skirt and looked up at her. _Are you sure?_ The question lingered in the air. Lucy bit her lip then nodded. He tugged her panties down with his teeth, occasionally grazing her skin. All Lucy could think was, _Hot! So fucking hot!_ as she panted.

She thought he would just take off his pants and they'd start. She was surprised by what he actually did. Natsu put his lips at her nether ones and started licking. "Fuck!" she yelled and she actually felt him smirk. He was lapping at the wetness of her folds and twirling his tongue around the small pebble of flesh.

Lucy was panting. "Naaaaah….Tsuuuu!" she tried to say through moans. He took away his tongue and the cold that followed was unwelcome. "Who knew a few kisses would get you so wet?" he asked and proceeded to run a finger along her saturated fold. She shivered. He brought his now soaked finger up to his lips and stuck it into his mouth. He looked at her and whispered seductively, "Delicious," and licked his lips.

After taking a few moments to catch her breath, Lucy looked at him and said, "I want you to make me come, Natsu."

He smiled and his tongue was back on her. He continued to lap her arousal as her moans came louder and louder. When he thought she might actually break from so much pleasure, he shoved a finger into her entrance. "NATSU!" she screamed as he pushed up to his knuckle and curled the finger. He pulled it out and licked it, slowly, savouring her taste. Then he suddenly shoved two of his fingers into her while using his thumb to play with her clit. She was panting and moaning. Natsu could feel Lucy's walls clenching around his fingers. She was close. "Swallow it, Natsu!" she screamed just before falling over the edge. He put his mouth back on her cunt. He swallowed every drop of her orgasm and licked his lips after.

He moved slowly back up her body until their lips were aligned again. He licked his lips again. "Wanna taste yourself, Luce?" he asked and she blushed.

"What do you do to me?" she asked grabbing the sides of his face and closing the gap between their lips.

They broke the kiss both panting and trying to catch their breath. "As much as I loved that," Lucy was saying, "I need you inside me right now!"

Natsu smirked, more than happy to oblige. He took off his pants and boxers in one fluid motion and was back on top of Lucy. He searched her eyes for any form of hesitance but all he saw was love. Love and pure lust.

He lined his tip with her entrance and pushed in. Lucy moaned at the feeling of fullness. Once he was fully seated inside her, Lucy closed her eyes and waited for him to start moving. He didn't.

She opened her eyes. She saw a devilish smirk on his face. "Damn it Natsu. Stop being such a damn tease."

He lowered his head so his lips were at her ear. "Beg for it," he whispered.

Lucy pouted but then a smirk started to form on her lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Then she pulled herself up so now her lips were at his ear.

"I could beg for it," she said, "or, you could just ravish me… Fuck me into oblivion." She punctuated the end of her sentence with a lick at his neck.

Lucy felt him twitch inside her as she lowered herself back down onto the bed. "Fuck! What do you do to me?" Natsu said, giving in to her seduction.

He started pumping into her, slowly at first, then harder and faster. Lucy's breasts were flying everywhere. "Fuck, those tits!" Natsu murmured as he grabbed one of them, flicking the nipple.

Lucy gasped at the attention. She felt a knot starting to form in her stomach. "Natsu, I'm close," She managed to get out. "Harder!" she ordered.

Natsu's hand left her breast and was on her clit, rubbing as fast as he could. Lucy screamed his name as she came. Her quivering walls were enough to send Natsu over the edge as well.

He continued to pump into her, making both their orgasms last longer. As they came down from their highs, Natsu fell on Lucy, both of them heaving.

As their breath steadied, Natsu rolled off of his new lover and put an arm around her. "That was amazing," Lucy said, half asleep.

Natsu nodded and pulled the cover over their naked bodies. He kissed her forehead, and the two fell asleep.

Lucy woke up a few hours later. It was pitch back. She noticed Natsu's arm around her and she remembered what had happened. She smiled to herself. Then she felt something poking her leg. She smirked.

After untangling herself from Natsu's cage of limbs, Lucy slithered under the covers. She came face to face with dick. Lucy grabbed it and kissed the head then ran her tongue along the underside.

The covers were ripped from over her head. "Hey, Luce," Natsu said. Her hands were full of cock. She straightened her back and looked up to him, still holding on to his length. "Hey!" she replied innocently, before jerking her hand, making Natsu moan. "Would you like me to stop?" she asked him, knowing the answer.

When he shook his head, Lucy dipped her head and took his entire cock into her mouth. "Fuck!" he mumbled. She smiled and slowly sucked her way back to the top. "Fucking hell, Luce! How…are you…so good…?" he asked between moans. Lucy, after having her confidence boosted, kissed the tip and licked around his slit. Some pre-cum dribbled and she let it fall down his dick. She looked Natsu in the eyes as she licked it off. "Ah! Fuck!" he mumbled. "Stop teasing me, Luce." His hands were balled into fists so he didn't pull Lucy's hair and shove his dick into her mouth.

Lucy took her plump lips away from his dick. She pulled herself back up his body. She turned so her back was to him and aligned her entrance with Natsu's head. "I love you," she said before dropping, his whole length going into her at once. "Ah!" she screamed at the same time he screamed, "Fuck!"

"You feel amazing Lucy!" he moaned. Lucy started bouncing on his dick. Her ass was flopping on his stomach and boy was he enjoying the sight. "Fuck, Lucy!" he moaned. "Ride that dick!" Lucy moaned and he felt her walls tightening around him.

Natsu smirked. "So, you like it when I talk dirty to you?" Lucy moaned again. "Gods yes," she finally replied. She continued to bounce on his dick. Soon her muscles started to cramp and Natsu took over. He held her waist and pushed her onto his dick, meeting her with thrusts of his own. Lucy turned into a mess of moans. "You like that, babe? Do you like me pounding into your tight, little cunt?"

Lucy fell into the sheets and Natsu continued to fuck her from behind. "Do you like me hammering into you from behind babe?" He slapped her ass and Lucy moaned. "Do you like it when I slap your ass?" He felt her walls quivering. "Come for me baby," he said. And Lucy came, but Natsu wasn't done yet.

He pulled out of her. Then he pushed Lucy onto the bed so she was underneath him again. He had one of her legs on his shoulder and the other wrapped around his waist. He put himself back into Lucy. He continued to pound into her. His tip brushing her cervix. Lucy screamed as Natsu angled himself to hit that spot again and again. Lucy's hand went to her breast, squeezing and groping while the other went to her clit and was rubbing furiously. "Fuck, that's so hot Luce!" His words weren't enough to break her out of her haze, so he just kept pounding into her at full force, enjoying the show she was putting on. Lucy was reaching her end again. He looked at her as her eyes went back into her head, her eyelids closed and she let out a silent scream. Then she came, screaming Natsu's name repeatedly.

Natsu kept pumping into her.

He was reaching his end as well. "I'm gonna come!" he screamed as his seed poured into her. He pulled out of her and lay down beside her. He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you," he murmured.

The light was pouring in through the window, and right into Lucy's eyes. She opened them, only to be blinded by the brightness. She quickly shut them back. The memories of the night before started to flood in, flashing across her closed eyelids. Lucy blushed as she turned to see her naked, snoring boyfriend beside her. He was lying down on his back, she was using one of his arms as her pillow and the other was laying across his stomach. She got up, realizing how hungry she was. She picked up Natsu's shirt and shrugged it on, then walked to the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and scanned through looking for something to eat. She settled on bacon and eggs and got started making breakfast for herself and Natsu.

When breakfast was nearly ready, Natsu walked into the kitchen, wearing only his boxers. He wrapped his hands around her waist and hugged her from behind. "Morning babe," he said kissing her neck.

"Morning," she replied.

He continued sucking her neck, then whispered into her ear, "you're a real kinky one, aren't you?"

Lucy blushed furiously, turning to look at him. He just smiled and kissed her. "It's fine. I like it," he said after breaking the kiss.

Lucy continued to blush. Natsu picked up the plates of bacon and eggs and walked over to the living room, with Lucy behind him. They ate breakfast rather quietly, then Lucy got up to wash the dishes. When she was done, Natsu was behind her.

He picked her up and plopped her unto the counter, settling between her legs. With a start, she realized she wasn't wearing underwear. He kissed her then slowly moved to her neck, his finger on her folds. Lucy was moaning.

"Natsu… Oh God!" she moaned as he stuck one of his fingers into her cunt. He was pumping it as he continued sucking on her neck. "Natsu!" she said, making him stop. He looked up at her. "I'm gonna go take a shower," she said, hopping off the counter. She walked towards the bathroom, leaving Natsu alone in the kitchen.

He was so stunned he didn't know what to do. A few moments later, Lucy was back in the kitchen and looking at him. "Are you coming or not?" she asked him, her eyebrows raised. Natsu started to smile. Then he picked her up and took her into the bathroom.

He turned the water on and pulled Lucy in. "Natsu, your shirt!"

He wasted no time ripping it off her, his boxer following close behind. "Satisfied?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she said and kissed him. His hands wandered down her body. From her neck, down to her sides, her hips, her ass and then the back of her thighs. He lifted her up effortlessly and she wrapped her legs around him.

He pushed his length into her, listening to her moan. He started pumping into her. His lips moved from hers to her neck, his hands still holding her up at her waist. Lucy's hand went to her hair and combed through it as she enjoyed the feeling of the water pouring down on both of them.

A few moments later, Natsu came, Lucy following close behind. He turned off the shower and they walked back into her room.

Natsu pushed her on to the bed and Lucy screeched. He pushed up one of her legs and was straddling the other one. He slowly pushed his head into her. Once his full length was inside her, he rolled his hips. "Ahhh!" Lucy moaned. He started to thrust into her frantically, desperate for the sound of her moans and the feel of her walls ringing him out. Lucy moaned again "God, I love the sound of your moans," he said and proceeded to kiss her neck.

After about an hour of Natsu pulling out only to slam back into her, and Lucy was screaming and moaning until her throat was raw, the couple were both getting close. Natsu was the first to come and Lucy followed. He continued to thrust into her making both their orgasms last longer than they should have. He pulled out and there was cum dripping out of her. He looked at Lucy, proud of his work. But Lucy wasn't done.

She lay down on Natsu so she was face to face with his dick and her sex was in Natsu's face. She put it into her mouth and cleaned up the cum still covering it. "Mmm," Natsu mumbled. Then he stuck his tongue out and started to lick Lucy.

She was bobbing her head up and down. She would take it out of her mouth, lick the head then the vein, put it back into her mouth and repeat the process.

Natsu was putting his tongue in her entrance while fingering her clit. Lucy would moan onto his dick and the vibration would make Natsu moan into her until the two were little more than a mess of limbs and moans.

It didn't take long for the two of them to come together, both swallowing the other's juices. They both fell asleep in each other's arms. Lucy rested her head on Natsu's chest and Natsu wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

He brushed a strand of her hair away as he whispered, "I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do," she mumbled. He smiled as the two of them lay half asleep but not quite there. "Why do you stay with me?"

He kissed her forehead again, "Because I'd die without you." Lucy smiled at him and he smiled back. And with that, they both fell asleep.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Thanks for reading the whole story. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought in the reviews. Or you can PM me.**


	16. Finale!

**So here's the actual finale. Oops. So, in the end, I decided to do a sequel for Not All Scars Heal. Can everyone lemme know ideas for the title of the sequel? Thanks, guys. Enjoy.**

* * *

Lucy woke up and crawled out of the bed, away from Natsu's grip. She walked over to her dresser and took one of her morning-after pills **(Yes, she took one the other morning too. I'm not tryna get Lucy pregnant)**. Then she walked into the shower.

When she walked out, Natsu was already awake. "Hey," she said and walked over to kiss his temple. "Are we going over to yours today?" Natsu yawned and nodded. "Mum just texted me and said I need to come over. "Ok," Lucy answered. "Go get ready. You stink." She giggled. Natsu got up and walked into the shower.

Then the two were ready and on their way to Natsu's house. He parked in front of the house, and they hopped out of the car. Together they walked into the house. Natsu checked the living room. "Mom?" "In here!" Grandine called from the kitchen. Natsu walked in with Lucy, "Hey mum, what's g-" He stopped dead in his tracks. Natsu's cool attitude completely gone.

Across the table from his mum was a man Lucy had never seen before. Natsu turned to his mum. "What the fuck is he doing here?!" He made a fist with his hand and was trying to take calming breaths. When his mum didn't respond quick enough, he turned on the man. "What the fuck are you doing here?" "Now that's no way to talk to your father, is it?"

* * *

 **So know you know what the sequels going to be about. So I need title suggestions. The story is going to be mostly from Natsu's POV but there are going to be a few from Lucy. I really need titles. So far all I've got is Daddy Issues soo…**


End file.
